Out Of The Blue Kiss
by Nerd008
Summary: Brittany Pierce moves to Los Angeles to be with her friends and boyfriend, Artie. Fate or maybe by chance she meet two opposite girls, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. What follows is a mind blowing world of sex, music and all night parties. Most of the glee character will be in the story too. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: One way ticket**

_I know this sounds really cheesy, but I do believe in fate. I believe that fate leads everyone somewhere for a reason. I also believe that everything that happens is a result of some higher power, some cosmic force that has everything laid out in a pre-determined plan. Laugh all you like..._

My phone in my pocket suddenly rang. There was a text message from my friend, Mike. Mike is one of my best friends in high school, we're the two best dancers at our school, not to sound conceited or anything. Mike, his girlfriend Tina, my boyfriend Artie, and me always hang out during and after school.

"_Looks like you need a new place to stay."  
_The message said.

What the heck was that? Why would I need a new place when I live with my parents? Does he know something I don't? The phone in my hand suddenly rang again, startling me back to Earth.

Another message from Mike.  
"_Coz you got in."_

I finally remembered what he was talking about. A few months ago, Mike and I applied for a job at this cool bar in Los Angeles. It's called _New Schu Empire_.

It's this really awesome place where all these talented singers and dancers perform on stage. Mike got in on out first try out, unlike me. Lucky. He and Tina moved to L.A. when he got in a few weeks ago, since his parents finally started believing in his talent and gave him some money to start his new life.

Oh no, Tina didn't moved to Los Angeles just to be with Mike. Tina actually went there to study at UCLA and my boyfriend Artie applied for a scholarship there about three months ago, thinking he'd never get in, and then last week he finally got the reply he'd been waiting for. He got a full scholarship and moved to Los Angeles, and now I'm all alone here in Ohio.

"Hey," Someone tapped my shoulder. "Can I return this video?" I had totally forgotten I was at work! A blonde girl and her gorgeous boyfriend were standing at the counter, waiting for me to say something.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said fumbling with some keys and finally punching in the right one. I opened the box to make sure that the video was in there, and then put the box on the counter, because I forgot where it was supposed to go. " Have a nice day," I said to the girl and smiled. She smiled back.

I noticed the manager lurking around the corner, and as soon as the couple left, he totally jumped on me. (Not literally, of course. *shiver* Eww...)

"Why are you slacking so much, Ms. Pierce? You know you're supposed to clean the disc and put it back on the shelf with the others." The manager said, getting in my face.  
I turned up the corners of my mouth in this really cheesy smile, and grabbed the box.

"Here." I said, shoving it against his chest. "You put it away."  
He looked ready to explode.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in a _you-just-go-ahead-and-try-me _look.

"Well, why should I put it away when I don't even work here?" I asked, walking towards the door. I ripped off the ugly uniform shirt and exposed the purple tank top underneath. Turning around, I said, "Oh, and you can send my final paycheck in the mail." I swung back around towards the door and tossed the shirt over my shoulder.

Once I was outside, I breathed the fresh air and remembered all about Los Angeles and the bar. I was so excited to finally be away from this crap town and go somewhere that actually deserves me.

Not only that, me and my friends can hang out again just like when we were in high school, and not to mention the unlimited alcohol that I can get for free.

I think that's my place in the world. I feel like it's what fate wants. A year ago after we graduated, Artie, Mike, Tina and I went to New York and applied to some fine arts academies there, but none of us got in. It was a total bummer and we all felt that we weren't good enough. So going to Los Angeles was sort of our way to redeem ourselves,even though it isn't as amazing as NYC, it's still better than Lima.

Before I realized it, I was in my room, putting all my clothes and stuff in a suitcase. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even realized I had walked all the way home.

I decided I was moving to Los Angeles that night. So I called Artie, the sweetest guy in the world.

When we were in high school, he always helped me with stuff, even though I thought he was a robot because he used to be in wheelchair. He had laser spine surgery, and even though it cost his parents a fortune and they were still in debt, it was worth it because he made a next-to-miracle recovery.

"What's up? Are you still at work?" Artie asked when he answered the phone on the second ring.

"Is it okay if I just bring one bag? I don't want to bring a lot of stuff when I get on the plane," I asked.

He didn't respond. Actually I heard a loud _click _echo through the speaker, and I think he dropped the phone.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I finally got in New Schu Empire so I'm going to leave Ohio. When I find a place to live, I'll call and let you know._

_Can you send my boxes to me? I'll let you guys decide which furniture in my room you want to send, and which stuff you want to keep. A final check from the video store is coming in the mail, can you forward it to me when it comes? Thanks._

_I promise I'll always visit. Say bye to sis and Lord Tubbington for me. Take Care_

_Your daughter,_

_Brittany_

Back then I spent all my waking hours yammering on about wanting to visit or live somewhere else, so I didn't think they would be surprised to read my letter. It's not that I hate our town or Ohio. Okay, well maybe that a little bit, but mostly I want to explore new places and have new adventures.

It really hadn't hit me yet. The homesickness of leaving my family and the town I grew up in for the last 20 years.

I hailed a cab, which I was lucky to find because Lima isn't very big, but I'd rather pay a cabby that take the smelly bus and walk a mile. It started raining when we were almost at Lima Airport. As soon as we got there, I paid the cabby with cash I had earned working long hours at the video store for the last couple of months. I ran across the wet sidewalk and ducked into the huge building, glad to be out of the rain. I walked up to a service counter that didn't have a line.

"All planes are currently delayed due to bad weather," The polite girl said when I got up to the counter.

"That's fine, as long as I get there," I responded, smiling.

She smiled back and asked me my destination and how many tickets I wanted.

"One ticket to Los Angeles," I replied.

"Will that be round trip, or just one way?" She asked.

"One way, please." I said.

"Okay, that will be $650.09." She replied, typing lightning fast into the computer.

I rifled through my wallet and came up with three hundreds, four fifties, five twenties, five tens, three fives and a few ones. She noticed I was struggling to count it all, so she took it all,counted it quickly, and gave me back a fifty, a twenty, two fives, a ten, and all the ones. I looked at it all and knew immediately that it was too much.

"Um, I think you gave me back too much money?" I said.

"Money doesn't go very far in a big city like L.A.," She said and winked at me. I took it she wanted me to keep the money, so I thanked her extra and sat on a bench under a sign that said _Gate 4_, and under that was a flashing orange sign that said 'Los Angeles, C.A.".

My phone rang, and I read a text message from Artie.

"_What time? Which airport? Tell me so I can pick you up."_ How sweet of him to pick me up.

I started to text him back, but I was interrupted.

"Tough crowd isn't it?" A voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I looked to my left and saw a girl with bright pink hair sitting on the bench next to me. I nodded and smiled.

She was wearing cool round shades and had such a different vibe. I always thought pink hair would make a person look crazy, but she didn't look crazy at all. Actually, she looked pretty awesome. I wonder if I dyeing my hair pink would make me cool too.

The pink haired girl took something out of her pocket. It's a cigarette and a lighter. Iwondered if smoking was even allowed here. She put one of the cigarettes in her mouth and lit it.

Smoking made her look even cooler. Then she suddenly looked at me. I was caught off guard and wasn't able to look away in time.

"Sorry, does the smoke bother you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"This is gonna be a while," the girl said.

"What? Who knows how long are they going to delay our flight?" I asked and took her cigarette from her.

I looked outside and saw that it was raining heavily. I frowned and looked back at the girl beside me.

Smoke came out of her mouth. Then I remembered something.

"I need to call Artie," I said, and quickly took my phone from my pocket.

I send Artie a text message that it might take a while before I got there, then a voice over the speaker took my attention. _"Attention all passengers - due to the rain, we must delay flight 009 to Los Angeles. We sincerely apologize for the inconvenience"_.

Great, all I want now is to leave this place but looks like something doesn't want me to.

"So you're moving to L.A. for a guy," The girl beside me spoke again.

I blushed. This is the third time she spoke to me, I had to answer her.

"Of course not," I paused to think for a second. "Well, sort of," I paused again.

Now that I think of it, it does really look like I'm moving to Los Angeles for him, but also my job...

"I got a job there, but my boyfriend also lives there, so both, I guess."

"Okay, well that makes sense." the girl responded and laughed.

After few more minutes of talking to the pink haired girl beside me, the boarding call for our flight came on over the intercom.

"Looks like that's our cue," the girl said. I was going to respond, but her phone rang.

"_Where the heck are you Fabray?"_ I heard a voice from her phone as she answered it. She looked at me and I felt like I'm snooping in a private conversation so I looked away. After she chatted on her phone she tapped my shoulder and smiled.

"I have to go," she said. What a beautiful smile she had. I smiled back and stared at her as she walked away.

I walked towards the plane and the excitement that I felt earlier was slowly coming back. I'm finally going to Los Angeles. I rushed to the plane as the excitement started to flow through my body.

When I got to my seat, someone's suitcase was on it,and a girl with dark hair was sitting in the seat beside it.

"Excuse me," I tried to talk to the girl, but her head was facing down and she had headphones on. I wondered if she was asleep.

I tried to take a peek to see her eyes are closed so leaned a little closer to her.

Suddenly, she tilted her face up toward me, startling me.

She had dark, beautiful eyes with so much fire behind them, but it just made her more beautiful and alluring.

Why is it today that I'm seeing so many beautiful people? She looked as surprised as I was.

I realized that I had been staring at her, and I looked away, embarrased.

She was still staring at me. "Is this your seat?" She asked in a soft voice.

Oh yeah, this is where I was supposed to be sitting. I nodded, and she took her bag off the seat and smiled a tiny smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The lost girl**

"There you are, Santana" another voice came out from behind me. I quickly turned around to see who it was because it sounded familiar.

I was surprised to see that it was the girl from earlier. The pink-haired girl swiftly noticed me as she walked towards us. They know each other?

"You two know each other?" the pink-haired girl asked as she raised one of her eyebrows. "No, where the hell have you been?" Santana responded and completely changed her vibe.

"Is this your seat?" the pink-haired girl asked me, deflecting the other girl's question.

"Answer me, Fabray" Santana demanded, but the pink-haired girl just rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Can we switch places?" she asked to avoid the other girl's questions.

I felt like I was in the middle of the start of a feud. The way that the pink haired girl was looking at me was like the look that queen bee gave to me when I was in high school, scary, but appealing.

I looked at Santana and then looked at the pink-haired girl. What should I do? What should I say? It made me really confused if I said yes to the pink-haired girl, Santana might get mad at me. Wait, why am I affected? I don't even know them.

"Whatever." Santana mumbled and looked at the window. _She doesn't look angry so I guess it's okay if I say yes to the pink haired girl, right?_ The pink-haired girl smiled and sat in my seat so I ended up sitting on her seat and between the two of them.

After few minutes, the plane finally started moving. Los Angeles, here I come. The girls beside me looked really tired and had fallen asleep. Thank god, because I don't want to be in the middle of whatever they are having. All I wanted to think of at the moment was Los Angeles and my friends there.

In a few minutes I'll be able to see my friends again, I'm so happy. Though I wish I could bring Lord Tubbington with me. Maybe when I get myself a place on my own, I can ask my parents to bring Lord Tubbington with me.

Suddenly I felt something drop on my shoulder. _What's that?_ I slowly looked at my shoulder without moving any part of my body expect my head. I saw the dark-haired girl's head.

Poor thing, it looks like she's really exhausted. _Should I wake her up? No, first of all, I don't mind her head in my shoulder and second she might get upset if I wake her up._ I should just let her rest on my shoulder.

She sighed a little and I couldn't help but to looked. She really had that calm and inviting vibe on her. Looking at her like this makes me feel like safe. Then I felt sleepy too, and my eyes about to close when she suddenly moved her head and faced me. Because of the shock I wasn't able to move and now her eyes met mine. I felt everything just stopped and no one was there but us. I like the feeling I'm getting. Though I don't know what it is. I never thought that gazing at someone you don't know could be so nice.

_"We will arrive at Los Angeles in 30 minutes…" _a voice over a speaker startled both of us. I looked up for a second as that voice continued talking. _Where is that voice coming from?_

I looked back at the girl. I like looking at her. She had nice eyes and a nice nose but she wasn't looking at me anymore. I frowned, but then she looked at me again. Her sudden turn startled me, and I straightened. Her eyes were connected with my eyes again. Then she smiled. Her smile was very visible this time that it made me smile too.

"I'm Brittany!" I held my hand out for a handshake. One of her eyebrows raised and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Santana!" she answered, and shook my hand. Then all of the sudden, I thought I'd start crying. I have no idea why. Santana's handshake was surprisingly warm and it made my heart warm, too.

"Are we there yet?" a sleepy sounded came from beside me.

It was the pink-haired girl and it looked like she just woke up. I looked at the sleepy girl and completely forgot that my hand is still in Santana's.

"No, but we're almost there!" I answered with a smile. The pink-haired girl started to sit up straight but still looked sleepy. Where have they been? Both of them looked so exhausted and worn out.

Then I felt Santana's hand release mine.

All three of us exited the plane at once.

"Wait!" A hand gently grabbed my right arm, causing me to stop. "Can I at least know your name?" the pink-haired girl asked me. Oh yeah, I still don't know her name.

"I'm Brittany!" I answered, and she smiled or smirked. I don't know.

"I'm Quinn, it was nice meeting you, Brittany!" she said as she let go of my right arm. I just smiled and took a peek on Santana who looked busy on her phone. I want to say goodbye but she looked swamped with stuff.

"Brittany!" I heard someone call my name, it was Artie.

I ran towards him and hugged him with all the strength I got. I really missed him and I'm so happy just to be with him right now. "Damn, three hours late? That had to suck!" Artie said as we pulled apart.

"Not at all 'cause I met…" I looked around, letting my sentence trail off.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked, interrupting me as I tried to find Santana and Quinn.

"I made friends with this nice and beautiful girls who sat by me on the plane!" I answered.

I tried to look one more time but only saw Quinn, and she was already way far from us. I tried to follow her but I saw a purple Beetle stopped in front of her. A guy with a bowtie and suspenders came out of the Beetle and opened the door for her.

_Is that her boyfriend? Where's Santana? I thought they came here together?_

I could hear Artie saying something but I couldn't have cared less. I should have gotten their numbers when I had the chance. "…and Tina and Mike are waiting for us out side!" That was the only part I heard of what Artie was saying. So I went out as fast as I could and looked for Mike and Tina.

I saw Mike's green Civic car in the parking lot. Tina got out of the car and waved at us. I rushed towards Tina and hugged her as hard as I could. Mike got out too and Artie was right behind me.

When I'm with them I'm so happy, it's just like the good old days. We all got inside in Mike's green Civic car and go. "What should we do now? Want to hit a bar?" Mike asked and looked at me in the mirror.

"I want to, but my body is saying no." I answered Mike. I was so tired I just wanted to take a rest; traveling could be so very tiring. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

"It's already 2:00 in the morning!" Artie added after yawning.

"Let's just go home, then!" Tina said with a smile on her face. I felt guilty so I got up.

"I'm so sorry," I said, and frowned. They all waited for me so long.

"It's fine, now that you live here we can go out every night!" Mike said to cheer me up, and it did. He's right; we can go out every night from now on. I leaned my back in the chair with the biggest smile in my face and closed my eyes. I'm finally here with my friends.

I could hear them talking and I wanted to know what they were talking about, but I was too tired to listen to their conversation.

I wondered why I felt so ease looking at Santana earlier. I don't even know the girl. I wonder if I'm going to see her again. Los Angeles isn't a small town. That's probably impossible. I wish I got her number.

"Brittany?" Someone is calling my name, who is it? "Is this all her stuff?" It's Mike's voice.

"Yeah, I think that's all she got." Tina answered. Oh yeah, I'm in Los Angeles with my friends and I'm going to live here now. I opened my eyes and got out of the car since all of them were outside.

I guess were at Tina's place, I feel so sleepy, and I yawned. "Is this where Tina…" Before I finished my question, Tina and Mike went back to the Civic and drove away. What the? My jaw dropped. "Tina?" I mumbled as I stared at the green Civic getting further and further away. I got confused.

"What are you doing there? Come on!" Artie said and snapped me back to reality. Artie opened the door and went inside with my bag. I followed him and found out that it was Artie's place, but why was I here? "Sorry it's kind of messy in here!" Artie said and cleared the mess on the table and floor.

I cleared my throat and stepped a little closer. "I'm sorry!" that was the only thing I could say to Artie in my confusion.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Artie appeared confused, too.

"I thought I was staying at Tina's place until I can find my own place!" I answered him and looked at my feet. "This must be weird for you" I added. Artie laughed a little and sat down.

"But Mike is at Tina's place!" Artie said and more questions filled my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly in my curiosity and Artie laughed again.

"They live together" Artie answered and I swore everything just went to dead silence. My eyes got bigger and my jaw dropped. I think it took me few seconds before it finally sank to my head.

"What?" I yelled and Artie, startled, fell from his seat. "I had no idea!" I added, trying to calm down. _I had no idea Asian people moved so fast._ Artie just laughed really loud. Why is he laughing?

The next day Artie, Tina, Mike, and I went out to find a new place for me. Tina suggested that I should probably just live with Artie since we were a couple but I decided not to. Just because Tina and Mike live together doesn't mean that we have to do the same thing.

I looked at Artie who was looking at some _Star Wars_ collectable items. Artie is great, and I knew I'd be lucky if we ended up together forever, but I needed to stand up on my own. I would just bring Artie down if we lived together. I'm not ready for that commitment. Plus, he was still studying and I would just distract him.

Then I looked at Mike holding hands with Tina. Tina and Mike were like an old couple, so it was easy for them to live together. They could probably read each other minds since they'd been together for so long.

"Guys!" Mike looked at his wrist watch. "I have to go, I need to go to work!"

"And I have to study, so Mike, can you drop me before work?" Tina said, and Mike just nodded. I frowned. I didn't want them to go yet.

"Do you really have to go? It's just starting to feel like high school again!" I said to the couple, hoping that they would stay a little longer, though they couldn't. They were really starting to act like an old couple. They said we could go out anytime since I lived there, but I guess that wouldn't always be the case.

After Tina and Mike left, Artie decided to take me on a tour around L.A. so we went to a mall. The mall in L.A. is so nice and pretty. Or maybe it was just me because it was my first time there. I looked around where we would go, then something stole my attention.

As I turned my head to check if it was really her. The dark-haired girl who looked like the Latina girl that sat with me in the plane. I forgot everything else around me and just followed the dark-haired girl, unsure of if it was really her.

_Is it really Santana? I have to know._ My walking grew a little faster as I impatiently, I waited to find out if it was really her. But then a parade came out of nowhere causing me to lose sight of the girl. I lost her, and a dark cloud of melancholy shadowed my heart.

Maybe it wasn't her after all. Who am I kidding? This is L.A., this is not a small state like Ohio. It's impossible to see her again. It's not like were real friends for me to be this upset. Why am I so upset?

I tried to cheer myself up when it hit me. I completely forgot about Artie. I looked around to see if I could find him but I couldn't see him anywhere. I think I lost him. I tried to remember where we were before I suddenly followed someone I don't know. I couldn't remember anything.

"Yup, I'm lost!" I mumbled. What am I going to do now? How am I supposed to go back now? I just depended on Artie to know where we were. I had no reason to watch where we were going because I was with Artie and now I'm lost. I wonder where I'm even standing right now.

I frowned and just stood there like a little kid who lost her parents in the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: So this is my chapter 3. I added more characters on it and I hope you'll like it. This is a brittana fanfic so YES there will be a lot of brittana moments here but now I just want to focus on how fate play on Brittany's life. Thank you again to all those people who keep helping me. ****Please feel free to comment :) **  


**Chapter 3: Childhood friends**

"Brittany?" I heard someone called my name. I was pretty sure that it was a guy. I didn't think it was Artie, because it didn't sound like him.

I turned around and looked in the direction of the voice. The hall behind me was empty, except for a people wandering the mall. Maybe I was just imagining things. "Have you already forgotten me?" There's that voice again, it came from behind me this time and it definitely was not Artie, however it did sound strangely familiar.

Once again I turned around, only to find the speaker standing right behind me. He had bright blonde hair and gray eyes. It took me few seconds before it sank in, but I realized knew him.

"You got taller," he said with a smile on his face. He put his hand up to his forehead to measure our height, "but I'm still taller," he added.

"Sam!" I said happily, "Why are you here? It's been, like, forever since we've seen each other. Your hair is blonde? What happened to you?" I kept asking questions.

"Looks like you still remember me," Sam said and laughed.

Sam is one of my best childhood friends. We always played together when we were kids, even little fake weddings. His hair wasn't blonde back then. "I live here," Sam said and I completely flipped. We haven't seen each other in years and now we are both here in L.A. What a coincidence, right?

"Why is your hair blonde? You're not naturally blonde," I asked him and stared at his blonde hair. I admitted to myself that it suited him pretty well.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked and didn't bother answering my questions. I smiled before answering his question because I knew he would be surprised, too.

"I live here too, I just got here yesterday," I answered him and just as I expected he was shocked as I was when I first saw him. It was awesome not only that I could hang out with my high school friends whenever I wanted, but I could also hang out with Sam.

"So who are you with?" Sam asked, looking to see if anyone was around.

"I almost forgot!" I said, suddenly remembering how I got here. I got lost earlier because I followed a girl who looked like the person I met on the plane. How could I forget that? "I got lost, and I really don't know where I am," I said, a little embarrassed at how stupid that sounded. Not that I'm smart anyway.

Sam put his right hand on my head. "It's okay, I'll try and help you." Sam said.

"My knight in golden hair," I joked and hugged Sam in happiness.

Sam reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. I wondered if he was going to call or text someone. If so, then who? Hopefully someone who could get us out of this confusing mall.

Sam and I wandered in the mall since we didn't really know what to do or where to go. I really hoped that we could find Artie. He was supposed to meet me somewhere... but where? Oh well. I'll remember eventually. I bet he's so worried about me. My legs were getting tired and I felt like I'd been walking the whole day.

"I think we should just wait for her here," Sam said, probably because he noticed how exhausted I am. But who was he talking about? Did I even know any girls here? He couldn't be talking about Tina, my best friend who also moved here from Lima, because he didn't know her. He couldn't be talking about the girl from the plane, because I didn't tell him about her. So who then?

"You haven't changed a bit," Sam laughed. I probably had that confused expression on my face again. So typical of Sam to make fun of how stupid I am. I was about to get mad at him when he waved at someone behind me. I turned around to see who he was waving at and my jaw dropped.

It was Rachel Berry, also one of my best friends from years ago!. I remembered we used to pretend cook when we were kids and she would tell me exactly how and wouldn't let me do anything without her permission. Now that I think of it, I was a little annoyed by her perfectionism, but she's still my friend.

"Why are you here?" I asked Rachel as soon as she got to us. Rachel looked shocked. Did that come out wrong?

"Sorry, I'm just not expecting to see you here," I quickly added, hoping she wouldn't be offended "I know you're probably expecting to see me singing and performing in New York or somewhere more glamorous," Rachel joked. It didn't really sound like a joke the way she said it, and her face was pretty serious. I laughed anyway and gave her a hug. She hadn't changed a bit.

So I guess Rachel lives here, too. Maybe all of my friends live here. What are the chances?

"So Brittany just got here yesterday," Sam told Rachel and she looked at me.

"Yeah, I just got here and I don't even have my own place," I added.

"Where do you stay? Don't tell me you're staying here until you get your own place." Rachel asked and it made my eyebrows lift. That was a little insulting.

"Of course not I'm staying at my boyfriend's place,but I sort of lost him," I answered Rachel. Her eyes opened bigger and her jaw dropped when I said that. It's funny to see her face like that, although I don't know why she reacted that way.

"You're staying at a _guy's_ place?" she quickly asked with a shocked looked on her face.

"Yeah, he's super nice guy, not like other guys who would do funny stuff at night," I answered Rachel and sort of defending my boyfriend. "Besides, I'm an adult now. I can stay with whoever I want." I added in Artie's defense.

"Yeah, he's so nice that he didn't bother looking for you," Sam interrupted, ignoring half of what I said. He looked kind of pissed.

"I'm the one who ran off so it's not even his fault. Besides, I can handle myself." I emphasized the last part. I couldn't believe I had to defend Artie again.

"But he is still a guy. What would people say if they saw you there?" Rachel held my hand and returned me to our conversation. "Unless you want to settle down with this guy," Rachel added. That made me think.

Yes, I'm his girlfriend and yes I would like it to stay that way forever but that doesn't mean that I'm ready to settle down with him. This is what I liked about Rachel, behind her bossy exterior, she always knows what's best. Now I just need to figure out where to stay...

"You can stay at my place for the meantime," Rachel said, as if she had read my mind. I smiled like a little kid because it made me really happy when she said that. "I'll take that as a yes," Rachel said and I just nodded.

"Let's just go to your boyfriend's place. By the way, what's his name?" Sam suggested. Oh yeah, why didn't I tell them that already?

"His name is Artie, but I don't know his address," I responded.

"We've been walking in this mall for so long, I don't think your boyfriend is still here" Sam added. He was right, I probably memorized this mall by now, but there was no sign of Artie.

"Haven't you tried calling him on your phone?" Rachel butted in and Sam looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Oh yeah, my phone," I said with a blank expression on my face. Why didn't I think of it earlier? I've been walking in this mall for half a day and I have a phone in my pocket? I could just call him, Idiot. "I forgot about that," I added. Both of them just shook their heads at me.

I called Artie. He sounded really worried, so I told him I was okay, I had just gotten lost. I also told him that I will be getting my stuff because I was going to stay at Rachel's, not that there was really anything of mine at his flat, besides my luggage. Sam decided to accompany me to Artie's place. Rachel went to work, and we decided that we would just meet somewhere after she was done working for the day.

"So, is your boyfriend big and scary?" Sam suddenly asked while we were on our way.

We just took the bus since neither of us had a car. I wished I had a car like Mike, but my parents wouldn't buy me one.

"No, he's the sweetest guy on earth and I'm taller than him" I answered.

"Good, because I think I'm going have a word with him for leaving you at the mall," Sam joked. He wouldn't do that. Also, Artie didn't even leave me. I wandered to the mall by myself, Sam was just acting like big brother.

When we got to Artie's flat, Artie, Tina, and Mike were all outside talking. Mike noticed us and wave at me.

"I thought you had work?" I asked Mike with a smirk in my face. " Or did you just make an excuse to have Tina all for yourself?"

"We were worried about you," Tina responded and quickly looked at Sam.

Actually, all three of them were looking at Sam, so I guessed I needed to introduce him. "This is Sam, my old friend from Ohio. We bumped into each other at the mall," I put my hand on Sam's head. They all smiled and introduced themselves.

Tina pulled my arm away from Sam. "You're bringing a guy to your boyfriend's flat? Do you know what you're doing?" Tina whispered with a tone like my parents when I did something wrong.

"But I don't even think of Sam like that! We're just friends," I said. I realized that Sam had heard that part and he looked a little put out. Tina raised her eyebrows in an 'Oh, really?' look.

I turned around and Artie was looking at Sam like he was sizing him up or something. Was he jealous? I explained to Artie what had happened earlier.

Sam turned around to talk awkwardly with Mike, probably because he felt he shouldn't be listening. Thank god Sam didn't really say anything to Artie, or I would have to explain myself again. I don't think Artie would start a fight or anything, he's a sweet guy. I just didn't want anyone to ask anymore questions. I was getting a little confused.

After a little talking, Tina finally gave me my stuff. Sam took it and carried it for me. Artie hugged me and apologized for what happened earlier.

Sam and I went back from mall where we are later to wait for Rachel. "Thanks, Sam. For everything. I probably would have wandered around forever if you hadn't found me." I said, laughing.

"No problem. It was great to see you again." He answered. " and I'm glad you fell back into my life, Brittany. I missed you." Sam added and it just made my heart melt. I missed him too.

After few hours of waiting, Rachel finally showed up. Sam gave my bag and went home. "You're looking for own place right?" Rachel asked while we were on our way to her place and I just nodded. Of course I'm looking for own place. I wasn't going to live with her forever!

"Well, what if…"

"You're a good friend, Rachel, but I don't think I can live with you. No offense," I cut Rachel off before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm not offering you my place to share!" Rachel said, rolling her eyes. That was a relief. I love Rachel. I think she is an amazing friend, and I'm really happy that we can hang out again here in L.A., but I don't I could stand living with her for more than a few days, a week at most. Besides I don't think a self-centered girl like her and a person who is always confused with stuff are a nice blend as roommates.

"I know a nice apartment near my place. It isn't too expensive, either, so once you get a job, Maybe you'll want to check it out tomorrow." Rachel said. It made my mouth opened in a nice, surprised way. I thought that was super awesome. "I'll take that as a yes," Rachel said again, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Old building**

The next day, Rachel woke me up pretty early. We were going to check out that apartment that she was talking about last night, and she had work in the afternoon 'til midnight.

"It's really hard to find a place that nice for cheap." Rachel said as we headed to the apartment. "You're really lucky, you know." she added.

I nodded and looked around at the town while we walked. The place seemed nice and had a country vibe that I liked, since Ohio is like a rural state.

"On second thought, maybe you're not such a lucky after all." Rachel said and sighed as we continued walking. I quickly looked at her, her words having definitely captured my attention.

_What does she mean by that? I'm just starting to fall in love with the place. What's the catch? Maybe a murder took place in that apartment or maybe the apartment is haunted._

"The place is great, but the people in there, not so much." Rachel clarified, pulling me out of my thoughts._ What does she mean by that? Does she know people there? Well, at least it's safe to say it's not ghost._

"There are few bad apples that live in that apartment." Rachel stopped walking. "Please stay away from them or your world will be a living hell," Rachel added, a warning. _Now that's intriguing, what does she mean by _bad apples _and how did she know people there? Should I be worried?_

"Here we are." Rachel said and almost startled me. Rachel wasn't kidding when she said this apartment was near to her place.

It was an eight floor old building. Probably built before I was born. I loved it as soon as I opened the door. We went to the landlord and she quickly gave us the tour. Rachel seemed to know the place pretty well.

We finally went up to see the room for rent. The room was pretty huge for a cheap price, the kitchen was cute, there was a nice view from the window, and a bathtub in the bathroom. There was no doubt about it, I liked this place and I would like to live here.

I was about to say that I would take the place when I heard a familiar voice outside of the room.

I followed the voice without realizing it and as I followed the voice through the hallway I remembered who it belongs to. It was Santana's voice, the girl that I met in the plane.

That was the second time I'd found myself desperately searching for the girl I barely knew. I wanted to see her; that's what my body and mind were saying and I didn't even know why.

The voice stopped, leading me to a door. I was pretty sure that voice came from within, and this time I was positive it belonged to Santana. I lifted my hand and prepared to open the door, but as I touched the doorknob I felt butterflies in my stomach. Why was I feeling nervous? I gulped and summoned all my guts to open the door.

The door opened. Thank god it wasn't locked. As I opened the door, the brightness of the sun partially blinded me. I didn't think there were any curtains in this room.

I opened my eyes a little and tried to adjust them to the brightness of the sun. I held one of my hands over my forehead so I could see clearer. There was someone in the room but I couldn't quite see who it was, it was probably Santana. Yes, it was probably her.

I eagerly opened my eyes fully so I could finally see Santana. I didn't care if the brightness of the sun blinded me. All I cared for in that moment was to see her again.

When my eyes were finally situated to the brightness, my jaw dropped. I wasn't Santana after all. It was a guy with a mohawk. "Who are you?" the guy inside the room asked.

"Sorry, I think I have the wrong room" I confusedly answered the mohawk guy, and fled from that room.

What was wrong with me? I needed to stop looking for that girl and just wandering everywhere; I could end up getting myself killed for it.

"There you are, Brittany." a puzzled Rachel said to me. It startled me, for a second I thought it was the guy in that room. "The landlord was asking if you are going to take it." Rachel added, and with that I felt myself brought back to reality.

We went back to the room where the landlord was waiting for my answer. I took a few looks at the room and finally decided to take it.

I would give my parents a call later so they could send my stuff. Also, I think I'm going to tell them to send Lord Tubbington. The landlord said pets are allowed and I miss my Lord Tubbington.

After a chat with the landlord, Rachel and I decided to head out and have some coffee before we went our separate ways.

She was going to work and Artie and I were going out. In our way out we saw that mohawk guy that I saw earlier. He was carrying a few suitcases. He suddenly looked in our direction and his eyes grew bigger as if he was surprised to see us. _Oh no, he's looking in our direction. Does he remember me? What was I thinking, opening that door anyway?_

I looked at Rachel to see if she saw how that guy had looked at us. She was looking at the mohawk guy. _Wait, does Rachel know this guy? _I looked back that the mohawk guy, who was now walking towards us. "What's up, lil Jewish," he said when he got close to us.

Rachel didn't respond and just annoyingly rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. Rachel really knew this guy, but why didn't she say anything? Rachel noticed that I was looking at her, and she quickly walked toward the exit.

It gave me a weird vibe, like there was something strange in this place. Was it the people who lived here? And why was Rachel being so mysterious all of the sudden?

"I can't believe it took us that much time in that apartment." I said to Rachel as we sat back and relaxed in some coffee shop.

"I know, good thing you have me, right?" Rachel bragged. At first I thought of shaking my head, but she was right. I wouldn't found that place if it wasn't for Rachel, so I just smiled at her and nodded.

Then I remembered that guy we saw before we left. "Hey, do you know that mohawk guy?" I asked Rachel.

"What guy?" Rachel responded with startled looked on her face.

Now I was more curious than ever, people always know when Rachel Berry is hiding something and I'm no exception to that. Her eyes move everywhere when she's trying to keep a secret and her voice cracks, just like now. Something was up with her. "You're hiding some…" My sentence got cut off by a ringing phone. It was my phone and it made me forget our conversation.

It was a text message from Mike. _"Don't forgot tomorrow is your first day at New Schu Empire. Send me the address of your friend. I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can go together"_. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Luckily I have Mike to remind me.

Remembering that made me realize something. I only been here in L.A. for a couple of days and I managed to have my own place, have friends, plenty of friends, and have a decent job. It made me smile. Pretty good start for a girl who always gets confused.

The next day I woke up pretty early because I was excited about work. It was my first day and I couldn't believe it. Rachel was still sleeping when I woke up so I just left her a note.

Carrying my luggage, I went to my new flat. Thank god it was only few blocks away from Rachel's because I didn't want to waste my time and energy before work.

When I got to the apartment, it didn't have the same vibe as it did when Rachel and I were there. I didn't see the mohawk guy that was there before. Actually, I didn't see anybody in the building expect for the landlord who was cleaning the entrance door.

I asked for the landlord for my keys and went straight to my new room. When I got inside of my new place, I took a few seconds for myself and took a deep breath.

It was my actual first day of being independent. It was giving me such a mix feeling of fear and excitement at the same time. I wonder if I was ready to start my life on my own. What if I couldn't? What would my parents say? What would my friends say? Thinking of what might happen next was giving chills, but I remembered Mike was going to pick me up so I should probably get ready.

After few minutes, I saw Mike's green Civic in my window. He sure didn't want to be late. Good thing I left early from Rachel's. I went out as fast as I could and waved at Mike who was still looking to see if he was at the right place. "You're way too early, dude." I said to him as he got out of the car. _His car is so shiny today, I wonder if he intentionally came here early so he can show off his car. _

"I know, and no, I'm not showing off my beautiful car." Mike responded with a smile now, as if he just read my mind. Yes, he was definitely showing his car. This is what was Mike like when Tina wasn't around, an eight-year old kid show-off.

"Yeah, right." I pushed his left shoulder playfully with my right hand.

"But I want to talk to you about something" Mike said, and his face suddenly changed. I know that look, that's the look he always gave to me when I forgot our choreography and dance routines when we were in high school. Did I do something wrong?

"What are you doing?" Mike asked. What did I do? What was he talking about?

"What did I do?" I asked Mike with a blank expression on my face. I got the feeling this conversation would end up in confusion for me.

"You, bringing another guy in your boyfriend's flat…" Mike finished his sentence and sighed.

_What is he talking about? Is he talking about Sam?_ I thought I had already told them that Sam was just a friend and I wouldn't hurt Artie. "But Sam is just my friend," I answered, a little irrigated with that topic.

"It just looked like you trusted that guy over Artie by choosing to stay with him instead of your boyfriend." Mike explained. I tried to process and rethink my actions of the other night.

"Is that how it looked like?" I quickly asked Mike. But I didn't choose to stay with Sam. I chose to stay with Rachel. "But I didn't stay with Sam, I was with our other friend who is a _girl._" I explained and tried to remove their wrong idea about Sam and I. "In fact, she's the one who helped me to find this nice place, not Sam." I added, but Mike just sighed and didn't respond. What the heck? I told everything and he's still not satisfied with my explanation. It's not like I was lying or anything. I frowned in frustration.

"You don't have to explain it to me. It's just, what do you think Artie felt?" Mike leaned against his car, addressing me as if he was scolding a kid.

I didn't know how to respond to him so I just held my hands and looked at the ground. So that's why Artie didn't text or call yesterday. I must've hurt his ego or something by bringing Sam to his flat and leaving. This was all just big misunderstanding. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and decided to call Artie so I could clarify everything but I stopped myself. I'd just end up confusing myself if I told him all on the phone. I'll just tell him when we met so I could also apologize properly. Yeah, that's a great idea.

"Sometimes you just need to stop being such a…" Mike stopped his sentence. He got my attention again. _What was he going to say? Why did he stop?_ I looked at Mike and his face look surprise and confuse. "Did you just say _own place_?" Mike asked me, still with that surprised look on his face.

It made me smile because we could finally stop that awkward conversation. "Yeah, here, it's cheap and really nice inside." I told Mike the good news as I pointed the old building behind us. Mike held his right hand to his forehead while looking at the old building.

What's with that look? I was hoping he would say _nice job Brittany_ or _way to go Brittany_. Isn't he happy I found my own place so fast and at this price?

He closed his eyes briefly, then looked at me. "You didn't tell this to Artie, didn't you?" Yeah, I haven't, but I can tell him later so what's with that look? I thought being independent was a good thing. I knew it- this conversation would only lead to confusion.

"Why don't you just live with Artie?" Mike asked, and it shocked me. Why were they pushing us to live together? We are not like them. I'm not ready and I didn't want to bring Artie down. Plus Artie was still studying. I wonder if this is an _asian thing_? Forcing other couples to live together so soon.

Even though I was a little fed up with what Tina and Mike wanted to happen to us, I still searched for an answer to Mike's question. "If we live together, he'll just be bummed because I'm so clueless and…" but Mike cut me off and started laughing. Why was he laughing? First, he came here showing off his car, then he scolded me like a little kid and now he's laughing at me. Is he playing with me?

"Do you think he didn't know that? He's used to that, we all are." Mike said, still laughing. I opened my mouth to react but the words vanished. Okay, should that make me feel okay or is he just insulting me? "Plus Artie doesn't want you to feel alone and he really wants to live with you." Mike stopped laughing as he said that. He said that? He really is the sweetest guy on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Sorry if the last chapter seems more like a _bartie fanfic_ than _brittana fanfic. _The story just needed to be there so I'm really sorry if some of the brittana fans didn't like what happen. I'm kind of nervous and excited on this chapter, hopefully you'll like it as much as I do. :)  
**

**Chapter 5: Kiss from the stranger**

"You're Brittany Pierce, right?" the owner of the New Schu Empire, Will Schuester, asked me.

"Yes, I am, Mr. Schuester." I stood up straight, trying to look very formal. My outfit was very casual, though. "You're friend of Mike's, right? Mr. Schue asked me, and I just nodded in response.

"Well, all my employees here in New Schu Empire are performers, but that doesn't mean that all they do is perform. Like your friend he will be in the booth taking orders or sometimes he'll be in the back, mixing drinks." Mr. Schue stopped and sat down in his chair. I scratched my head with my right hand in confusion. _What does he mean by that?_" It means that you will have to do all sorts of things here, like waiting tables and making drinks, not just performing on stage." He continued.

_Well, that's definitely not what I signed myself to do but I guess I can handle it. Everyone needs to start with somewhere, right?_ I just nodded and didn't say anything.

I didn't need to ask anything from Mr. Schue. Mike worked here so I could just go to him if I have questions. Plus, I might just get confused if I asked. "You don't have to be nervous" Mr. Schue reassured me, laughing a little. It wasn't that I was nervous; I was just distracted by his vest and his curly hair. _Does he really need to wear a vest?_

Mr. Schue picked up his phone and called one of the guys outside. "Now I asked you to come here this early because…" Mr. Schue's sentence was cut off as the door of his office opened. Someone walked in, I thought it would be Mike, but it wasn't. I didn't know the guy who just entered the room.

"I want you to spend time with the other crew before we start working so it won't be hard for you to communicate with them when we open later." Mr. Schue said as I shifted my eyes toward him. _Well, that makes sense, if I spend time with them and make friends. I won't have as many awkward first-time-on-the-job moments._

I shifted back my gaze to the guy who just entered the room. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He was examining me from head to foot but not like he was checking me out. The look that he was giving me was like he was evaluating me. Like the looked that other girls gave to me when I was in a cheerleader boot camp. There was something different in him, but I couldn't tell what. "I'm Kurt." the guy finally said and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Brittany." I responded and shook his hand with a smile on my face. _I think he's a unicorn._

Kurt led me out of Mr. Schuster's office and led me to the bar. _A few months ago Mike and I were just joking of working here and now we really are_. I looked around to see what Mike was doing but I couldn't find him. Maybe he was outside and slacking off. I didn't realized how big this bar was when I first got here. My head was turning everywhere, checking the area out. _Oh, look, there's even a mezzanine here._

"So you're Mike's friend?" Kurt asked me, completely startling me. I quickly focused on Kurt. I was about to answer him when we were distracted by a loud sound on the stage.

_What was that?_

"I just want to make sure that the mic is fine, my song will be closing so I want it to be perfect." a familiar voice said through the mic. _Wait a minute! I know that voice! _I looked at the stage to see who it was.

Then my eyes grew bigger and my jaw dropped to the ground. "Rach?" I yelled in shock and confusion. _What is Rachel doing here? _Rachel immediately looked at me and looked surprised as I was. Actually, everyone in the area had that same look on there faces, confused and surprised.

"You know Rachel Berry?" Kurt asked with a puzzled expression on his face. I turned back to Kurt, I tried frantically to seek answers, but I couldn't find any. "Don't tell me you work here, too! Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel bombarded me with questions through the microphone, bringing my attention back to her. _Does she really need to use the mic when she's talking? _She's getting everyone's attention and I hated like it.

Everyone was looking at me with so many questions in their eyes and it was confusing me. _Rachel works here too? Is this another coincidence thing or is fate playing on me right now? _I wished I could answer her questions but I was just as surprised as they were.

I looked at my feet as I felt my face get hot. I felt like a kid being questioned by her parents for doing something stupid. It made no sense. _Please can everybody stop looking at me?_

"You do know Rachel Berry!" Kurt said to me while Rachel and the others waited for my answer. "Yeah, we're sort of childhood friends." I answered with a tiny voice, keeping my eyes on the ground. "But I thought you only knew Mike here?" he added another question.

_That's what I thought, too._

The others continued to stare, and I still couldn't speak, half lost in thought. _Okay, I know it's hard to believe that Rachel is my friend. I totally get why everyone finds it hard to believe that Rachel has friends. Rachel can be annoying and irritating but do they really have looked at me like that? It's making me confused._

"Do you really have to be annoying everyday, Rachel?" a voice broke the weird vibe. I quickly turned around to see who it was and to mentally thank her for saving me in this weird interrogation.

It was a girl with long blond hair and she looked familiar. _What is it about this day that everyone looks and sounds familiar? _I felt as if I'd seen this girl before but I couldn't remember where and when. She looked at me with a smirk on her face. _I know that smile and those eyes._

My eyes grew bigger and my hands went to my face to cover my open mouth as I realized who the girl was. I looked like a kid who just got a lollipop as a reward. It was the girl who I met days ago, the girl that I met on the plane. The pink haired girl, _Quinn._

"Quinn!" I said, almost yelling. Her hair wasn't pink anymore and I guessed some of those are extensions. _I like it and it suits her better. Not that there's anything wrong with her pink hair._

She walked toward me and the puzzled look on everyone's faces came back. _Why is she here? And where is Santana? Is Santana here too? _I looked behind her but there was no one but her.

"You know her?" Rachel asked and got my attention. _Does Rachel know her? Does everyone here know her too? Don't tell me she works here too!_

"Sort of." Quinn answered Rachel for me and faced me again. "Brittany, right?" she asked and I just nodded. I swore the way she was looking at me was making me forget this entire weird confusion situation.

"Okay, you seem to fit just right, Brittany" Mr. Schue surprise entrance to the bar shocked everyone into working again. "Perfect, we will open in a few." he added.

We finally opened and people started coming, but it wasn't that many as I expected. Maybe because it was still pretty early. I saw Mike and Kurt cleaning some glasses on the stall. So I went over to see if they needed help. This was my first day at work; I didn't want to give them the impression that I was a slacker.

"Need some help?" I asked the two guys as I got to them.

"Oh here comes _I'm new here but I know everyone._" Kurt joked to Mike while staring at me. _What is that supposed to mean? Is he picking on me? But I am new here and I don't know everyone, I don't know him. _I frowned, I wasn't mad, I was just confused.

I saw a little laughter on Mike's face "Relax, Britt, Kurt was just joking." Mike defended Kurt from me with a laugh. _That's good, last thing I want to do is piss someone off on my first day on the job. _It made my frown disappear.

"It's just crazy how you know Rachel and Quinn, not to mention that you've only been here for couple of days." Mike said to me, and Kurt nodded.

"I know, crazy coincidence, right? Rachel and I are friends but we haven't seen each other, like, until I got here." I placed my hands on the stall as I answered them.

"Well, I guess this kind of coincidence happens." Kurt said. _What a relief- for a second there I thought they were going to think that I'm creepy or something. _"But if you also know that girl, then I'm going really flipped." he added as he raised his eyebrow. It suddenly got my attention. _Yup, he's gay. _I wondered who Kurt was talking about, but I didn't think that would be possible. There's no way that I would just accidentally know even more people than I already had on first day on the job. That's just crazy.

"Guys, customers are starting to come, I need you to work." Mr. Schue broke our conversation. I turned around to look at the bar and he wasn't kidding. People are starting to flood here, mostly guys. Mike and Kurt went to the customers to take their orders.

"Brittany, can you get more beer outside, please?" Mr. Schue asked me. I ran towards the back door, pushed the door, and let myself out. When I got there I saw tons of different kinds of alcohol. It made my mouth fall open in shocked. _Who would thought that a guy like Mr. Schuster can own all of this alcohol. He just looks like such a nice and un-alcoholic person._

I took five bottles of beer like Mr. Schue asked me to. I would actually have gotten more but my hands were already full of bottles. "Brittany?" someone called me through the door and completely startled me. _Who was that?_

I watched the door as it slowly opened. It's Quinn. "There you are!" she said with a smile on her face. Her eyes dropped to my hands and immediately took the few bottles from me. "Let me help you with that."

"I can handle it." I refused to let go of the bottles and Quinn didn't want to let go either. I suddenly looked at her. She was biting her lower lip as she looked and smiled at me.

_What was that? _It made me gulped.

Quinn stepped more closely to me with that same look on her face. That look made my body freeze, causing my hands to lose their grip on the bottles. Suddenly Quinn took them from me and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

_What the heck was that? It gave me indescribable chills. _Quinn's smile grew bigger as I continued to stand frozen.

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you outside," Quinn said, bringing my temperature back to normal.

_They know I have a boyfriend? How did they know? Did Mike let them?_ I looked at Quinn as she walked away with grin on her face and the beer in her hands. I took a deep breath as I lost sight of her.

I saw Artie near the booth so I called to him and brought him outside so we could talk quietly. If Mr. Schue saw us talking, he might have thought I was slacking off.

"What the hell's going on?" Artie asked with a big question mark in his eyes as we got outside. "You're too vulnerable to live on your own," he added. I guessed Mike already told him the news. _Why do they think this is a bad idea? Don't they want me to be independent?_

"But Rachel lives so close to the apartment where I will live, so technically I won't be that alone." I explained to Artie so he would stop worrying. No matter what he said, there was nothing I could do about it, I already paid the rent. "Sorry," I said, because he didn't respond.

"I guess I get it." He closed his eyes and sighed. _Don't be like that; I'm doing this for us. Well, maybe more for me than him but that's same_. I needed to stand on my own so I would be a better girlfriend for Artie, why couldn't they see that?

"I want to live with you, Brittany." Artie said with a serious look on his face. So Mike wasn't lying when he said Artie wanted to live with me. I felt the blush in my face and I felt like crying. I was lucky to have Artie as my boyfriend. I hugged him as hard as I could. "Is that a yes?" Artie asked and hugged me back.

I pulled away from the hug, cupped my hands in his face, and stared at him passionately. "No way." I answered him. Artie's jaw dropped in shock. He was so sure that I was going to say yes, but there was no way. Like I said I already paid the rent.

"Why not?" he asked, seeming both confused and pissed off. It's funny to see Artie like this. _It's like he's angry and confused at the same time, He's so foolish, love it._

"I'm an adult now and I need to know I can make it on my own." I answered him.

_I need to grow up first before I commit myself in that situation. I know he knows this too._ "Please try to understand." I mumbled as he took a step further away from me.

"If you need to make it on your own, then what can I say?" Artie mumbled and leaned back on the wall. _I'm sorry but I need to do this._

After talking to Artie I didn't return to work immediately and just stayed out back. I needed a moment for myself. Not because I was tired of working. _In fact, I don't think I did something productive in the bar today. _It's because of the pressure Artie, Tina and Mike were giving me. Why were they pushing me to live with Artie? It wasn't that I didn't like it. I just really needed it make it on my own first. Why couldn't they see that?

_Am I really that vulnerable that I need someone to take care of me?_

Then all of the sudden someone pulled on my left arm. It interrupted my thoughts and made me lean on the wall. _What just happened? _It happened so fast that my mind couldn't keep up.

I felt hands on my arms pushing me to the wall but there wasn't any focus. _Is someone holding me? _I looked down at my arms to see what was going on. I was right; there was someone holding me and pushing me against the wall. It was a girl with a long hair. _Who is she? Why is she holding me? _She was facing down so I couldn't see her face ._How long is she going to hold me? _I opened my mouth and prepared to asked the girl a question when she suddenly spoke. It startled me. "Sorry, I just can't believe it's really you," the girl said and my eyes grew bigger.

_I know that voice. Could it be? Is it really her?_ The girl then took a tiny step backward and released me from her grip. I froze as she slowly looked up and faced me. _It's really her, Santana. _My hands went to my opened mouth to cover it because of the surprise. _I can't believe this, it's really Santana._

Santana laughed a little at my reaction. _Why is she laughing at me? _Well, I guess anyone would have a silly reaction after seeing the person that they really wanted to see. _Wait, why is she here? Is she a customer here? No, were at the back of the bar and only employees are allow here. Then that means.._. "Oh my god, you also work here?" I curiously asked her.

"Some kind of fate, isn't it?" Santana responded with a smile, and with that I thought my heart is going to drop out of my chest or explode. _Yes, I've sort of been searching for this girl ever since I got to LA, but never in my wildest dreams would I think this could happen_. Just when I had said to myself that it was hopeless to see her again, here she was working in the same bar as me. _This is probably beyond fate_.

"I've been seeing you almost everywhere since I got here…" I wanted her to know that I really wanted to find her ever since we got out of that plane, but my heart suddenly felt it was going to come out of my chest with every beat.

_"I thought I was starting to lose my mind but …" I stopped again as I tried to find the words to continue. Santana didn't say anything and just waited for me to finish. "But now here you are." I finally finished my sentence and I think lost all my energy with it. Why is it like this? Why am I so nervous? Why do I feel like crying? We are not even real friends._

I looked at Santana to check her reaction. Santana's smile disappeared then she looked at the ground again. _Oh no, she's going to think I'm totally nuts or crazy_. I said too much. I waited for a reaction and expected the worst. She would probably laugh at me or make fun of me. All of sudden, Santana took a step forward, bringing us closer together. Then she looked up and faced me again. Our eyes were locked to each other just like how we first met, but this time, it felt like something more. It made me freeze.

Santana's face moved closer and closer to the point that we were practically breathing on each other. Having her that close made me calm and all the tension I felt awhile ago was gone. Her face didn't stop until our lips met. I felt a thousand fireworks come out from my body, like a teenager girl having her first kiss. It was beyond words.

_Who would think that a surprise kiss from a stranger could be so sweet and alluring?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Schedule**

It had been three weeks since I arrived here to Los Angeles, and since then everything had been overwhelmingly fast and amazing.

Maybe it was some sort of twist of fate, but Quinn and Santana, the two awesome girls I met in the plane, just so happened to work and live in the same place as me_. How cool is that?_

Also, one of my dearest childhood friends from Ohio, who I hadn't seen in ages, Rachel Berry, just happened to work there too._ Amazing!_

"Hey, where are you?" A soft voice interrupted me from my thoughts. _Wait a minute, where am I?_ I felt a gentle pressure under my chin, and a pair of dark eyes looking at me. It was Santana. _Oh yeah, I'm at Santana's apartment!_

"I'm here, sorry!" I quickly answered and she continued doing what she was doing on my neck... kissing it.

_Yes! Santana and I are having sweet lady kisses! I don't know when it started or why, but I do know that this is educational, entertaining, and definitely not cheating. It's not cheating, she's a girl! That's what Santana told me and I totally believe her_.

After our "sweet lady kisses" session, Santana and I prepared ourselves to work. Santana suggested that I should go first so people wouldn't see us together. _Quinn and the others don't really know that we're close_. It's not that I didn't want people to know that we were friends. It's just that Santana had a reputation of being a tough girl and I didn't want to ruin it by being close to her publicly.

"There you are!" A voice startled me. I turned around and saw Sam. _Did he saw me come out of Santana's apartment? Why is he here anyway?_

"Hey, Sam," I greeted him, and hoped that he didn't see where I went.

"What's up with your face?" Sam asked curiously. _Why? What's wrong with my face?_ I began to panic a little. "I forgot, your face is always ridiculous!" Sam joked and laughed really hard. I frowned and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Did you come here just to insult me?" I asked Sam, gritting my teeth. Sam didn't respond and just laughed even harder. _This is so like him, he comes here and makes fun of me for no reason._

"No! I came here to thank you for helping me get into the New Schu Empire." Sam said as his laughter faded away.

A couple days ago, Mr. Schue asked us to help him find people who could work at the bar because we lost some of our crew. Then I remembered Sam knew how to play guitar and could sing pretty well, so I asked Mr. Schue if he could apply and luckily, it worked out perfectly. So now Sam is one of my co-workers at New Schu Empire.

"Well, then, you should treat me nicely as a token of my kindness" I joked to him with a smile. Sam shoved his hands down into his pockets, digging around for something.

"Yeah, I should, but…" Sam sentence cut off as he looked behind me. "What were you doing in that room?" Sam asked, changing the subject. "That isn't your room." he added. _Oh no, he did saw me come out from Santana's room. What am I suppose to say?_

"There you are," A voice stole both Sam's and my attention and shifted our focus to the corner. It was Tina.

"Hey!" Sam greeted her. _Why is Tina here too? Is Quinn having a party? But it's way too early to come_.

Tina looked at Sam but didn't say anything and shifted her gaze to me. Tina sort of has a problem with Sam- she thinks Sam likes me, which I think is totally absurd!

"Are you busy?" Tina asked me and Sam kind of stepped further from us to give us some space. "I just got out of school and I want to see Mike," she added. "Can we go together?" _Why didn't she just ask Mike to pick her up, it's not like I have a car like Mike._

I glanced over at Sam, who was waiting for us. He probably wanted to hang out at the New Schu Empire, too, but know that Tina was here, it would be awkward if they both tagged along. _This is the problem when you have too many friends. Sometimes you just couldn't mix them together_.

"I'm going to go!" Sam suddenly said and pointed thumb to the exit. I wanted to stop Sam, but I also didn't want to be awkward, so I just nodded and watched him go. _I'll just make it up to him when he starts working at the bar_.

"Artie dropped by last night, so I thought I'd see how you're doing." Tina said just after Sam left. _Artie went to their place last night?_

"Artie came to your place last night?" I asked Tina curiously.

"Yeah, He and Mike got totally tossed." Tina answered. _Well, that's nice to hear, at least it's safe to say that Artie isn't fooling around_.

A sound of an opening door stole our attention. It was Santana's door. "Hey, Santana!" Tina greeted her as Santana locked her door. Even though Tina didn't work at the bar, she knew almost everyone there since she always visited Mike.

Santana just gave Tina a glance and walked by. "I'm going to go now," Santana said to me without stopping. She was supposed to be my ride to work but I guess since Tina is here I can't ride in her nice black impala. _Bummer!_

"Try not to freak Artie out too much," Tina said as we walked to the bus station. _What does she mean by that?_ "Last night, he got drunk and he was grumbling about you." she added as the bus stopped in front of us. _What? Grumbling about me? Why?_

"Grumbling? Why? Does he usually do that?" I started asking.

"No, of course not." Tina replied, but I didn't pay much attention to what she said.

"I knew it, Artie doesn't really like me," I said, almost yelled, worried. "Because I'm such a clueless girl and spoiled." I added. Tina shook her head, seeming annoyed by my reaction.

"No, it's not that," she said, and sighed. "Artie just worries and cares too much," Tina said and looked out the window. "It's hard to find a guy like Artie," she added. _I know that pretty well, but-_ "He's a keeper, so try not to screw it up." Tina finished. _I know that, but just how do I not screw it up?_

When we got to the bar it was so crowded. None of the patrons seemed to have a care in the world and I envied them. I wished I could just forget my problems, but Mike and Tina were always reminding me by saying I should do this and do that. _It's exhausting!_

"Hey everyone, I'm Rachel Berry and this is '_4 in the Morning' _by Gwen Stefani." A voice from the stage got my attention. _She's going to sing again? Rachel is an incredible singer but why does she always sings here?_

_"Waking' up to find another day_

_The moon got lost again last night,"_

Rachel started singing. _Why do I only see Kurt and Rachel sings here? What about the others?_ I looked at the crowd, who all loved her voice. _Not that there was anything wrong with Rachel's voice. I loved her voice_.

_"When I let it sink in, it's all over me_

_I'm lyin' here in the dark_

_I'm watchin' you sleep, it hurts a lot"_

"Your friend is really a good singer." A voice startled me. I looked to the source to see who that was.

_"You've got to give me everything_

_Nothing less 'cause_

_You know I give you all of me."_

"Artie! Cool, you're here." I said. _When did he arrive? I didn't see him until now_.

_"I'm handing over everything that I've got_

_'Cause I wanna have a really true love_

_Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up,"_

"I've been here for two hours now, didn't you see me?" Artie asked. I hadn't noticed him at all. _Well, it's really crowded in here so I guess that's a good excuse._ "I'm going to have a short break, want to come?" I asked my boyfriend.

_"Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring_

_And I want to make it worth the fight,"_

Technically, we don't have breaks at work, but ten minutes outside won't hurt.

"So you're saying that Sam is going to work here too?" Artie asked when we got outside. "Yeah, Mr. Schue asked us to help him to find more guys since Matt and Lauren quit last week." I answered.

Artie's face changed, and he looked away. "So you asked Sam to join?" _What's with that reaction?_

"Yeah, the guy's got some skills." I replied and ignored his irritated reaction. This jealousy about Sam was starting to annoy me, but I tried to keep my cool so it wouldn't end up in a fight. "I'm going to find more people and help the New Schu Empire become a much better bar" I excitedly said to Artie.

"But what if it didn't…?" Before Artie could even finish his sentence, I cut him off. "It's cool! everything has been going smoothly ever since I got to LA." I bragged.

"But this isn't about you?" Artie said, confusion written all over his face, and scratched his forehead.

"I know, but just hang with us tomorrow and you'll see why I'm so psyched." I encouraged my boyfriend, but he just shook his head. "Why not? Are you really busy studying or are you busy flirting with girls in the campus?" I said to him, half upset and half joking.

"Well, it's so hard to keep up with them and it's taking all my time! I just don't know what to do." Artie went along with my joke. My jaw dropped at what I'd heard. "I'm kidding! You're the one who started it," Artie quickly responded and stepped a little closer to me.

"Yeah, but I moved all the way here just to be with you but you never spend time with me," I closed my eyes and looked down as words kept coming out of my mouth. I know I should stop but my mouth just kept saying nonsense stuff. "Why don't you make time for me?" I finally ran out of words but it was too late.

"What the heck? I _**do**_ make time for you but _you_ always prefer to hangout with Rachel, Santana, and Sam. Every time I came here to pick you up you always bailed so you can ride with Quinn instead of walking with me." Artie said. He was upset, that's why he said that, but he was right. I felt like such a cruel and selfish girlfriend.

I couldn't find the words to say to him. Artie looked down and sighed. _I hate this. I shouldn't have said those things._

"It's like who's ditching who," Artie mumbled as he closed his eyes and sighed again. "Why should _**I**_ always be the one to work around with your schedule?" he added. I still couldn't say a word. Artie looked at me, but I couldn't face him, so I just looked down. I could feel my face getting red.

_"It's not fair how you are_

_I can't be complete, can you give me more,_

_And all I know is_

_You've got to give me everything"_

The door of the bar opened and the sounds from the bar reached us. _Rachel's still singing_. "Sorry to bother you, but Mr. Schue is looking for you, Brittany." a voice called.

I looked around and saw Quinn. _Every time I ran out of words to say and every time I sink in my stupidity, Quinn shows up to save me._ If she didn't show up I would have probably just made things worse.

"I'm going home." Artie said and looking beat. "Oh yeah," he called back. "Did you text me yesterday?" he asked with anxious look on his face. _Did I text him? I can't remember sending him a text message last._

I don't know what Artie was saying so I didn't answer and just gave him a confused look. "Never mind, I must've passed out without hearing the beep," Artie said and took a step backward. "Sorry," he added, and left.

I went inside the bar with Quinn after Artie left but I still couldn't get out of my mind what Artie said. _What did I text him yesterday?_ Artie was probably so freaked out about my text message that he came here to see me, but all I did was think about myself and say some nonsense stuff.

I looked at the stage and saw Rachel there. _I think she's going to sing again_. "Hey," I heard a voice but couldn't care in the least. _What should I do with Artie?_

"Excuse me?" There was that voice again. _I know- after work, I'll go to his place and apologize to him. Yeah, that sounds nice. Just wait until I get my hands on him. I'll make it all up to him._ I felt so fired up by my brilliant idea that I couldn't help but smile as I continued ignoring that voice.

Someone tapped my shoulder. It was that person who kept interrupting me from thinking. I turned around to see who it was. "I heard you're looking for people who can sing, I'd like to try out?" a guy who had shining dark hair and a yellow bowtie asked me.

_What a beautiful guy! He looks familiar. Have I seen him before? Am I having that 'coincidence' stuff again? Coincidence or not coincidence I can't miss this opportunity. Sorry Artie, I'll have t reschedule my plan. I owe you one._

"Well done, Brittany, two guys in a row" Mr. Schue praised me. I smiled and gladly accepted the compliment.

_It's nice to hear that I'm actually doing something good, and not just being a burden_. Mr. Schue looked at the guy I had brought into his office. "I'm Blaine," the guy greeted Mr. Schue, offering him his hand. He willingly shook it.

"Can you sing or dance?" Mr. Schue asked Blaine. I curiously looked at Blaine and waited for his answer.

"Definitely, I could sing tonight if you would let me," he answered.

_I wonder if he's really got something or just playing cool. Should I be worried if he's a dancer?_

I turned my head to Mr. Schue to see his reaction. Mr. Schue smiled and shook his head.

_What if he sucks? The others will surely blame me for bringing him here but if he can really sing then I'll totally get credit for it. Just like how I took credit when Sam nailed his tryout._


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Since glee is about singing I put some songs in the story that will help us understand the situation or emotion of the characters (but not all). Please let me know what you think. :)  
**

**Chapter 7: I want to hold her**

We went backstage and told everyone that Blaine would perform as his audition. Everyone seemed okay with it- everyone, that is, except for Rachel.

"You can't just let him take my stage, Mr. Schue!" Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Kurt, who was next to Rachel, commented. Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes and headed out. I'm guessing they were annoyed by Rachel, or they simply didn't care.

"_Your_ stage? Rachel, that stage isn't yours Rachel!" Mr. Schue responded. Rachel just frowned and looked away from Mr. Schue.

_What a self-centered diva! Doesn't she care that Blaine is right in front of her and can totally hear her_?

"Well, what about a duet?" Blaine butted in. Everyone's eyes were on him. "So if I happen to mess up, you can help me." he added. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Blaine.

At first Rachel really didn't know to but on the last minute she chances her mind. "Fine, do you know the song "Stay (I Missed You)" by Lisa Loeb?"

After few discussions Rachel and Blaine went to stage. Mr. Schue decided that their duet would be the closing song, so if Blaine happened to suck, then we could make lame excuses.

_"You say I only hear what I want to_

_You say I talk so all the time so."_

Blaine began to sing. Then the music followed. _Wow, looks like he can really sing_.

_"And you say I only hear what I want to_

_I don't listen hard,_

_I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running_

_Or to anyone, anywhere,"_

Rachel began to sing, too. It gave such a nice vibe to the area. It was so wonderful, it was like they were born to sing together. _Way to go, yellow bowtie guy looks like he'll get in_.

"S_o I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,_

_And this woman was singing my song:_

_The lover's in love, and the other's run away,_

_The lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay._"

After the performance, I went backstage to congratulate Blaine and tell him how incredible that performance was.

"Did you see how great I was, Brittany?" Rachel jumped, praising herself as I got closer to them. "Only _I_ can make an average guy into a star!" she added.

"And this is the reason why people hate you" Santana got our attention. "You're not the only one who's freaking talented, and '_Hideous Bowtie'_ here just showed you that." She took a glance at Blaine. I smiled and nodded because I think she just gave him a compliment.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm as good as Rachel." Blaine said, after freeing himself from Quinn's hug. _They know each other? Then why didn't he just go to her instead of me?_

Rachel gave Santana an 'in your face' look that made Santana even more irritated, and she crossed her arms.

"Can all of you stop this nonsense conversation?" Quinn said, exasperated. "I'm having a party at my place after work since I'm sure Mr. Schue will hire Blaine." Quinn invited us. _Another party? But we just had party last night_.

"You're throwing another party? Just because of that?" Kurt joined the conversation.

"Yeah, our crew is getting bigger and better so I thought we should celebrate," Quinn answered.

Then Santana suddenly looked at me. She's wasn't smiling but she's wasn't frowning either. She was just looking at me. _Why is she looking at me? Is there something on my face?_ "And it's all thanks to Brittany!" Quinn added, and got my attention. _Did she just say my name? _Then I noticed everyone was looking at me. _What did I do?_

On our way home I decided to ride with Quinn in her cute red mini cooper, since Mike was going to pick up Tina at their house and I was too shy to ask Santana for a ride.

"Matt and Lauren just left last week, I can't believe we already found people to fill in for them," Quinn said during the drive. "All thanks to you!" she added.

"But you're the reason why Blaine joined the crew. Aren't you?" I looked at her. _Now I remember it! I know why Blaine looks familiar._ He was the one who picked up Quinn at the airport when we first met, the guy in the purple Beetle. She must've encouraged Blaine to join us and told him to go to me so I could take the credit for it, like when Sam joined.

"Did you ask Blaine to go to me instead of you so I would take the credit?" I asked Quinn curiously. _Yeah, that must be it! And I can't believe I crack that on my own! _"You didn't need to do that." I said, and sighed a little. It wasn't that I was mad her. It just felt like she was giving me extra credit and it didn't felt good.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Quinn cut her sentence shot, gauging my reaction. "It's just, you looked so happy when you helped Sam get in, and I wanted to see that again, so I asked Blaine." Quinn explained. _So what it is! That's so nice of her._ I felt a pinch in my heart when I heard Quinn's explanation. I want to smile and let her know it was okay, but for some reason, I stopped myself.

I looked at Quinn who was still driving and a question suddenly popped up in my mind. "Is he your boyfriend?" I asked her.

"What?" Quinn asked and laughed. _Is that a funny question? Why is she laughing?_

"I saw him at the airport when we first met and I saw you two hug earlier so I thought maybe he was your boyfriend," I explained.

"Oh, that's why," Quinn said as she continued to laugh. _She's laughing really hard so I'm guessing they're not a couple, but is my question really that funny?_ "Sorry! I didn't mean to laugh." Quinn said, composing herself.

"Blaine and I are pretty close, so I guess there is a possibly that people could think that we're dating, but we are just friends," Quinn said. "Blaine was the only person I could talk to, when things got really messed up." she added and I just looked at her. It sounded like Blaine really cared for her, and I think Blaine is special to her too.

_So why aren't they dating? What about Santana? From what I heard from Kurt and Rachel, she and Santana are best friends since high school. Why couldn't she talk to Santana? _The more questions filled my mind, the more confused I became.

Then I realized something. _So this must be how Tina and Mike see Sam and I, we looked like a couple but really we just friends._

The traffic light turned red and the car stopped. Quinn looked at me and smiled a little. I guess it still showed on my face that I was very confused. "How can I put this? Quinn mumbled and looked for more answer to give. "Blaine doesn't swag that way, he plays for '_another team',_" Quinn said as she looked back at the road and placed her right hand on the gear shift.

The light turned green and the car started to move again. "He's gay?" I asked her loudly and she started laughing again. _Wow, I definitely didn't notice that_. He didn't have that gay vibe like Kurt. Well, maybe that yellow bowtie gave a hint, but other than that I hadn't noticed at all.

"You ready? We're almost there." Quinn said and roused me from my thoughts. I looked out the window and saw our friends and their cars waiting for us.

We were all tired from work and had parties almost every week, but the joy and excitement that I felt was still the same as my first party with these people.

The next day, my phone woke me from my sleep. I wanted to pick it up but the sound was giving me such a headache that I couldn't get the strength to stand up.

_Who is calling at this time? And where am I?_ I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling. _Wait a minute! This isn't the ceiling of my room. Where am I?_ I shifted my head to the right and saw Santana's face. She was still sleeping.

_Oh yeah, Quinn threw a party last night_. _Everyone had fun and got wasted. It was awesome!_ Sam and Mike had been dancing like maniacs in Quinn's living room to whatever music. Rachel and Kurt had been crying and laughing while they compared each other. _They were so hilarious and funny!_ Blaine had helped Quinn to maintain everyone so no one would do anything stupid.

_Then how did I get here? Everyone was there so I wouldn't be able to go here without someone noticing me_. I felt Santana's breathing, making me shift my gaze to her.

_Oh wait, I think Tina and I talked last night. Yeah, we did!_ She had asked me why I didn't invite Artie and I couldn't give her an answer. We had an argument last night and I just couldn't face him. _Or maybe I just forgot to invite him!_

"_Why should I always be the one to work around your schedule?_" I suddenly remembered what Artie said to me last night.

_Idiot! Why didn't I call him, I'm the one who needs to apologize. _I looked up at the ceiling again. _So why am I having my sweet lady kisses when I still have a problem with my boyfriend?_ I felt Santana's left arm draped over my tummy.

_I remember, I couldn't answer Tina's question that made me sad and gloomy so I went to the hallway to have a break from the loud crowd._ I closed my eyes and tried to recall more about last night.

Last night, after stepping out from the party, I had leaned against the wall and stared at the floor, ashamed. The tears was about to come out from my eyes when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me from another room. It was so sudden that I didn't realize what had happened, and just let them pull me.

It was Santana who pulled me and brought me to her room. She was standing not so far away from me, and she was breathing hard. "Why are…" Before I finished my question, Santana hugged me with all she had, making me stepped backward until we hit the wall.

At first I tried to release from her arms because it made me hard to breath. Her hug was so tight that it was choking me but Santana didn't let go. I felt her sadness on my body, blending with my sadness and with that I wasn't able to control myself.

_How can everybody say she's mean and bitch? All I can see is how vulnerable she is._

My body moved on its own and embraced Santana. In that moment, there was no stopping our emotions as our body collided. Santana gave me a deep kiss and I gladly accepted it.

I wanted to hold her forever, I need to have her, that's what my mind was saying as I continued grasp for more. I wanted to tell her all of that but words wouldn't come out.

_So that's what happened last night!_

I felt a gentle touch on my face, bringing me back to the present, and I opened my eyes. "You okay?" Santana asked with a soft tone, like a whisper. She was just looking at me and for some reason I found it hard to breathe. _What is this_?

Then all of a sudden my phone rang again and completely startled both of us. I sat up causing our body to separate from each other. I picked up the phone and saw that it was Tina who kept calling me. I just stared at my phone as it continued ringing, until it stopped.

"Hiding from someone?" Santana asked, slipping out of bed. I sighed and didn't answer her question. It wasn't that I'm hiding from Tina. I just didn't feel like answering any more questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I'm so sorry if my style on writing is confusing some of the readers. Like I said before this is the first time I ever write and English isn't my native language. I promise I'll do my best make the story more understandably. :) **

**Chapter 8: Jealousy**

"Do you want an omelet or sunny side up?" Santana yelled from the kitchen_. She was making breakfast. _I went to the kitchen, sat down on an open chair, and rested my arms on the table. I watched at her as she cooked our breakfast.

It was the first time I'd had breakfast at her flat, it's not such a big deal but I kind of liked it. Usually after our 'sessions', I just left to go somewhere else, since we didn't want to think about what we were doing.

Santana placed the food on the table, and I moved my arms to make space. "Can we talk about last night?" she asked as she sat down. _Last night? What about last night? Are we going to have that weird conversation?_

"What about it?" I asked, swallowing hard as questions flooded my mind.

She glanced at me, looking a bit nervous. Seeing that look I felt so anxious that I couldn't breathe properly. "I just want to say I'm sorry." She looked down and suddenly my unease vanished. _Wait, what? She's saying sorry? Why?_

"It's my first time with a girl and I'm sorry," Santana stopped, still looking nervous. "If we're not moving that fast." _What is she talking about?_ I thought she was going say something serious and maybe even weird, but the moment she opened her mouth I was just confused. I didn't understand what she meant. Then I saw her looking at me, hoping that I understood what she said, but a question was all my face could show.

Santana didn't say anything after that and instead waited for me. Her words played over and over in my head. It took me about few seconds before it hit me, and I suddenly realized what she meant.

"Oh, you mean…" My eyes grew bigger as I spoke. Well, that was definitely not what I was thinking.

_Santana and I would always have our 'sessions' and it only involved some tongue and lady kisses and nothing more. So that's what she meant! She was apologizing for not going any further than kissing. Well yeah, I was wondering why, but she didn't need to apologize for that._

I laughed a little, and that got her attention. "Why are you laughing?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. She looked confused and shy at the same time. She looked so cute that it made laugh harder.

"Why are you laughing?" Santana repeated. I knew she wasn't annoyed because I could see a little smile on her face.

"It's nothing, it's the same for me," I said as my laughter faded away. "So you don't need to rush or apologize." I added, smile at her.

Santana looked away, trying to hide her smile. "Well, you certainly fooled me." she mumbled. My jaw dropped in shock. _What does she mean by that?_

Santana turned her head back to me and saw my puzzled expression, and that made her laugh a little. "Let's just eat." she cleared her throat and said, putting an end to the conversation.

_Even though I was still very confused about a lot of stuff and had a lot of things to worry about, I knew I could always just go to Santana. She could give me the sweetest kind of escape, just like she did last night. Knowing that gave me calm and easy feeling._

When we got to work, Mr. Schue gathered the crew for an announcement. "Do you remember Finn and Puck?" he asked. I looked at Rachel, who was just beside me. "They used to work here." she whispered to me.

"You mean _Fetus Face_ and _Lady Mohawk_? How could we have ever forgotten those losers?" Santana answered and everyone looked to her. Yeah, _leave it to Santana to give such a funny comment._

I laughed a little while Rachel gave Santana an irritated look. "Is there something wrong with my step brother? Kurt asked, ignoring Santana. _Wow, I didn't know Kurt had a brother_.

"Nothing, it's just they formed a band called_ Black Bats._" Mr. Schue answered Kurt. "Nice band name!" Sam cracked sarcastically, and laughed a little. "Yeah, what are they? Dark knights or rulers of the night?" Mike followed, and laughed, too.

"That's great, Mr. Schue, but what's the point of telling us?" Quinn asked. "They don't work here anymore." I nodded agreement_. I didn't know them, so I didn't really care_.

"Well, Finn asked me if his band could perform here a couple of nights." Mr. Schue said, and everyone went silent. _What's with the sudden quiet? Who are those guys?_ As questions filled my mind, I remembered how Rachel reacted when Blaine performed here. There is no way Rachel would let this happen.

"That's garbage!" Santana exclaimed. "Don't tell me you let them?" she added. I was surprised to hear Santana's voice and not Rachel.

"I already said yes, in fact, they are going to start tonight," Mr. Schue replied. Quinn sighed so loudly that almost everyone heard it while Santana slammed her right hand on the table and walked out. _What's happening here?_

I was so confused that I looked to Rachel beside me, but it just made me even more confused. Rachel was just looking down on the floor and not reacting at all.

_What's with Santana and Quinn acting furiously about this while Rachel just sat here? Is it opposite day today? Am I going to hear Lord Tubbington bark later at home?_

"They're going to San Francisco after this so I…" Mr. Schue added, but before he could finish his sentence Rachel got my attention. She suddenly stood up and looked right at Mr. Schue. She looked shocked and worried as if she had just received bad news or something.

After few hours, the band showed up and went to Mr. Schue's office. They were four members in the band. Mr. Schue introduced them to us.

The vocalist was Mercedes, She's big but her voice was amazing. The bass player was Joe, her hair is kind of weird but she's pretty sexy. The drummer was Finn, he's really tall and looked goofy but I think he's a nice guy. The last was the guitarist, name Puck, like Joe he had weird Mohawk hair.

_I'm guessing he's the one Santana called Lady Mohawk. _For some reason he looked familiar. _Am I getting déjà vu again?_

The band started performing when we opened the bar and I think they were going to perform the whole night. "They're surprising good, don't you think?" Kurt came out from nowhere and asked me.

"Yeah, I can't believe they used to work here" I answered him as he sat beside me. Kurt nodded, while he smiled and facing the band. "Which one of them is your brother?" He was probably the 'Fetus Face' Santana mentioned earlier.

Kurt looked very proud of them. "The drummer, Finn," Kurt answered, without moving his focus from the stage. "He's actually just my step brother, my dad married his mom when we were in high school so he's not used calling me his brother." he added.

_That's nice, I wish my mom or dad married other people when I was in high school too so I could have instant new brothers or sisters too. My sister always bugged me and always gave me lectures. It got very tiring!_

"You must be proud that his band is going to San Francisco." I said to Kurt and moved a little closer to him to keep the conversation going, since I still didn't want to go back to work.

"Well, not really." Kurt answered as his smile disappeared. _Why not? Is he jealous of Finn's success?_ "He's just running away from his feelings towards your friend and his best friend, Puck, is encouraging him by tagging along with this crazy _band stuff,_" Kurt pointed to the lead guitarist. "-because Santana completely dumped and humiliated him." _Wait, did he just say Santana dumped and humiliated that Mohawk dude? How? He's Santana's ex-boyfriend?_

I shifted my focus to Puck and noticed what an amazing guitarist he was. _So this is the kind of guy Santana was interested in_. Somehow I couldn't take my eyes of him and I could feel a great deal of pain in my heart. _Why am I feeling jealous of this guy? It's not like I want to be a great guitarist like him, I'm a dancer not a guitarist!_

As I continued to stare at Santana's ex-boyfriend I remembered something. _I know why he looked familiar. _I saw him in the apartment before. _He was that guy I saw when Rachel brought me in the apartment for the first time, the guy that I saw in that bright room._

As I recalled everything, I leaned my back in the stall, shocked and confused. _Come to think of it, that room was Santana's_. My eyes grew bigger and there was a sensation almost like a punch in my chest.

"So that's why he looked familiar!" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Kurt quickly asked.

"Nothing," I faked a smile and answered him.

"So what's Rachel's plan to stop Finn?" Kurt asked and got me completely lost. _What did he say? I had been so caught up in what he said about Santana that my mind flew away._

_Oh yeah, we were talking about his step brother, Finn. Then why did I hear Rachel's name? _I looked at the drummer then turned my head to Rachel. She looked distressed and bothered.

My mouth opened as I realized what was really going on here. I remembered what Kurt said before I spaced out-_ 'Finn running away from his feelings towards your friend._'

_Oh my god! That drummer had a thing for Rachel. Why didn't Rachel tell me? This is huge night. First I found out that Mohawk dude was Santana's ex-boyfriend and now Kurt's step brother had feelings for Rachel. This is just like in the movie or something_. I was so intrigued that it kept my mind from working properly that night.

_I need more details!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**a/n: I like this chapter but I wasn't sure if I was able to execute it well. Right now I'm making the story of Santana and Quinn's past before Brittany came to LA. So you guys will understand why it gave such a weird vibe when the "Black Bats" came. Hopefully it will be on the next chapter. (Though I'm not sure how to put that story since this is Brittany's POV) :P  
**_

_**Chapter 9: Bizarre love triangle **_

There was no way I'll be able to sleep without knowing the whole story. So after work, I grabbed Sam to come with me to Quinn's flat. She was the only person who could tell me everything that I needed to know.

"So that's why you came here?" Quinn scratched her head as we sat on her couch. "And you even brought Sam with you." She sighed.

"He's also Rachel's friend so I thought it was necessary that he come here," I explained and made a sad and pitiful face.

Quinn looked at me while I still continued making _'sympathy look.'_ She wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning either. "Fine! You don't need to make that face." she mumbled as she tried to hide her smile. I clapped my hands and almost jumped out of my seat in excitement. _I knew Quinn would tell me!_

"Wait, can I just ask one thing?" Sam interrupted us and got our attention. Quinn shifted her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why is Blaine here? Are you two living together?" Sam asked, his eyes following Blaine, who was getting a bottle of tequila and some disposable cups from Quinn's fridge. _Yeah, why is Blaine here? Together? I thought he was gay?_

Blaine walked over to us, laughing a little. "No, he's just crashing for tonight." Quinn answered as he sat down beside us. _Why does he have to spend a night here? Doesn't he have his own place or a family where he can stay?_

"I promise I won't gossip to anyone," I begged Quinn, who was deflecting the topic by answering Sam's nonsense.

"I don't think you do would such a thing anyways." Blaine commented. He grabbed the bottle of tequila, poured it into four cups and served us.

"Yeah, I know she won't." Sam added.

_Wow, that's very nice thing to hear but why are they so laid back about this? And did I just hear Sam gave me a compliment?_

"Why are you so calm about this?" I asked Sam, kind of irritated by his laid back attitude about this situation. "Aren't you shocked to hear that Rachel is involved with someone?" _Back when we are young, Sam always said that no one would like Rachel because she's annoying. Which I kind of agreed!_

"It's because I already knew about them." Sam answered and startled all of us.

"How did you know?" Quinn asked, sipping her drink.

"Did you check their backgrounds before you joined the crew?" Blaine asked too. His question got my attention.

"Are you a spy?" I moved closer to Sam and whispered to him.

"What? No! Rachel told me everything," he replied. "But I doubt that she remembered anything." He moved a little further from me. "When was it?" Quinn asked.

_Of course! It had to be Rachel! She's kind of a blabber mouth! I wonder why didn't I just go to her and ask._

"When was it?" Sam repeated, looking up as he tried to remember when Rachel told him everything. "It was right after we joined the crew," Sam answered and glanced at Blaine. "It was actually right here, everybody was pretty wasted when Rachel told me, so I don't think anyone noticed." he added.

"Why didn't you tell me you when found out?" I tapped his arm lightly. Sam took a sip of his drink.

"Because I thought it would be best if I pretended I didn't hear anything." Sam explained. "Look at Blaine, he also knows everything that happened but he never talked about it," he added, pointing to Blaine.

"Yeah, Sam has a point!" Blaine said in agreement.

I started to calm down, thinking about how mature Sam and Blaine were. "If it had been me, I wouldn't be able to shut my mouth." I sighed. "Just look right now, I was so excited that I came and even brought Sam with me"

"That's okay! That's what makes you so cute, Britt!" Quinn joined the conversation again. The comment just made me blush.

"Don't make fun of me! And start talking!" I said, almost yelled, so they won't notice my face turning red.

"But I'm not making fun of you." Quinn quickly responded. _Really?_ _No one ever told me that I'm cute before._

"So what exactly did Rachel told you?" Quinn shifting her attention to Sam. Quinn picked up the bottle of tequila and poured some into her empty cup.

"She told me that Finn and Puck used to work at the New Schu Empire with her," Sam began to talk, so I quickly focused on him. "Then Finn and Puck started dating girls from Manchester." Sam stopped and looked at Quinn.

_Why did he just look at Quinn like that? And Rachel went to New York, not Manchester! This is starting to get very confusing!_ "Yeah, because Santana dated Puck while Quinn here dated Finn." Blaine joined the conversation, replacing the tequila bottle on the table. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

_Did Blaine just say that Finn dated Quinn? Then how did Rachel got involved in this?_ "Could I continue?" Sam asked Quinn. The whole thing was starting to give a headache, so I took a sip of my tequila.

Quinn was watching me. I looked back at her, still holding the cup to my lips, and a look of confusion on my face. _Why is she looking at me?_ Then she shifted her attention back to Sam again and sighed. "Go ahead."

"After few months of dating, Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck." Sam said and completely shocked me. _What? Quinn did what?_ I looked at Quinn, my jaw opened in shock. She knocked back her entire cup looking at me. _I can't believe Quinn would do such a thing_.

"So they broke up, and Rachel fixed Finn's broken heart." Sam continued. _So that's how Rachel got into this mess. Sneaky Rachel! She waited for Finn and Quinn to break up and then got the guy._

I was slightly impressed by Rachel, that gave me smile on my face. "But Santana was pissed, so she took Finn's virginity, got her revenge and made everyone miserable." Sam finished and made my smile disappear.

It shocked me so much that I wasn't able to react. I knew Santana wasn't like that. She was tough, and sometimes a bit bitchy, but she wasn't a bad person. I wanted to defend her but somehow I couldn't formulate a sentence to defend her.

"Yeah, Rachel really did tell you everything." Blaine laughed a little. _What? No! Santana wouldn't do that! I know her! She wouldn't do that!_

I looked at Quinn, hoping to see a different reaction, but her expression was blank, as if she didn't hear anything. I looked at my cup, noticing how clear the tequila was. I was disappointed, both in that they all thought Santana was a bad person, and that she could do that in the first place.

"Frankly, I don't regret any of the madness that happened." Quinn finally spoke, startling all of us. "Believe it or not, I was kind of happy that it happened." _She was? But what happened between all of them seems so bizarre and messed up!_

"But talking about that stuff is hard for all of us, so I'm sorry if it seemed like we were hiding it from you." Quinn said, looking at me. "You don't have to pretend that you don't know." Then she turned her attention back to the guys. Hearing that from her made calmed me down, and actually aided my understanding a bit.

The next day, I decided to ask Santana about what the others told me. I knew what I heard from Sam was the truth since Quinn was with us to verify everything, but I wanted to know Santana's side and why she did such an awful stuff.

So after work, I left early so no would see me going to Santana's apartment. It was her day off, so I thought it would be the best day to go. I took a cab so I could get there as fast I could but when I got to our floor, I saw something that completely stunned me.

I saw Puck, and Santana, hugging in the hallway. I felt everything just stop in that moment. I was so shocked to see them but luckily I didn't make a noise.

Santana looked like she was hugging Puck really tightly, that she didn't noticed me. I wanted to leave as soon as possible but I found it impossible to move.

Suddenly I noticed that Puck's eyes were on me. He knew that I was there but he didn't release her from the hug and instead he gave me smile that felt like a punch in the gut.

I smiled back at him, but it was more angry than pleased. And left the building, just like that. _What's going on? Why is Santana hugging that guy? And where am I going?_

I tried to go back to my apartment, but somehow every step that I took was suffocating me. _I just needed to get out of there._

I went to the nearest café in the area. When I got there, I forgot I didn't have my wallet. So I browsed my contacts to try and call someone for help. After long deliberation I made my choice. Waiting seemed to last forever.

"Are you okay Britt?" Out of the blue I heard Quinn's voice, so I turned my head in her direction. She looked worried and tired at the same time. I felt silly and stupid for asking for her help that I looked down as she sat down with me.

"What happened?" she asked. I clasped my hands tightly as I wondered why I came here.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "It's not that important."

"It's okay!" Quinn responded as the waiter asked for our orders. "One coffee." she said to the waiter then looked at me. "How about you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Order something," Quinn insisted and looked at the menu. "And one spaghetti." she ordered for me.

"I sort of needed money." I said to Quinn when the waiter left and felt embarrassed by it. _Why did I call her anyway? I should have just called Sam, that way I wouldn't feel silly and stupid._

Quinn pulled her wallet from her bag. "How much do you need?" she asked.

"No, that's not what I meant" I answered quickly, almost jumping in my seat. "I just forgot my money." I said, and felt shyer about it. "And I realized it after ordering a cup of coffee earlier." I explained.

She let out a little laugh. _Why she laughing? I was right! I should have just called Sam._

"That's all?" Quinn asked as she tried to relax more. _Well, not really, but how am I suppose to sat that I came here after seeing Santana and Puck._

"I was so worried when you called. You sounded so distressed." she added. I was a bit surprised when she said that. _She was worried about me?_

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No! It's okay, I'm glad you called me." Quinn said and gave me the sweetest smile ever. _Seriously, every time this girl smiles at me, I forget everything bad that's happened in my day._

After a few minutes of chatting with Quinn, I heard my phone ring with a text message from my boyfriend. I opened it and read that Artie was going to me up. _How did he know I'm here?_

"I hope you don't mind but I took your boyfriend's number from Mike." Quinn said, drawing my attention to her. _She asked Artie to pick me up here? Why? She didn't need to do that._

"I figured something happened at the apartment that made you come here all of the sudden." she explained. _Yeah, that's probably the reason why I came here. She's so smart but I wish she didn't send Artie a text message._


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: I decided to made this chapter Quinn's POV since I want to let the readers know what happened to Santana and Quinn's past before Brittany came to there life. It's a brief story so I'm sorry if for some of you might get confuse. I put dates just so it won't get too confusing. :)**

**Da Capo (Quinn's POV)**

_I'm Quinn Fabray, age 19. I recently moved to L.A. with my arch-rival in high school, Santana Lopez._

(October 8)

"So why are we here again?" I asked Santana. We were taking a break some café in Los Angeles.

After our high school graduation, Santana and I had bonded slightly, which was outrageous, since we had previously hated each other.

She told me that going to L.A. was the best place to find bliss. It was a absurd idea. Yet here I was.

"Quit whining and just trust me!" she snapped with a roll of her dark eyes. What did I get myself into? Trusting her, letting her bring me here, it was the dumbest decision I ever made.

"I'm going to the restroom." I told Santana, still regretting making the trip at all. She gave only a nod in response.

Before leaving my seat, I noticed this guy at another table. He was cute, especially when he smiled.

Suddenly I caught him looking in our direction. His expression changed to slight amazement and then he stood abruptly, and started walking towards us. Walking towards me.

"Santana?" he asked, walking right past me. She looked up at him, startled.

"Finn?" Santana mumbled and looked very confused.

"I can't believe I'd find you here! It's been forever." I couldn't help but to listen in.

"You're here too?" Santana said, and suddenly seemed exhausted. "Why is fate so cruel to me?" Santana mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn replied. She gave no response. "Is she your friend?" he asked, tilting his chin toward me.

"Sort of. We went to the same high school."

"What's your name?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm Quinn," I responded too quickly, returning his smile.

"I'm Finn, you guys should sit over there with us." Finn pointed their table. "I'm with a buddy of mine, too." he added.

(December 1)

Time passed by really quickly since we got to Los Angeles and a lot of things happened all at once.

Santana and I found an old apartment. She hated the place, but it was cheap enough. Separate rooms, of course.

Santana and Finn's friend Puck started dating… just after Finn and I started dating.

We had also started work in a bar called New Schu Empire. Finn and Puck worked there, so with our connections and qualifications, it wasn't hard to get in.

I was at work one night, washing glasses behind the bar. Santana was supposed to be helping. She wasn't.

"So what song would you like to sing tonight?" Rachel entered the room, talking to Finn.

"Any song would be great." Finn responded as he fixed Rachel's bangs.

Those two, they have something strange going on.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Santana whispered to me. "Hey dim-wit, is it possible to shut your mouth even for just a few minutes?" she said, taking a step towards Rachel and Finn.

Rachel Berry used to live in New York, but her career their ended before it started. So she came here. She was a good friend of the owner of this bar, Mr. Schuester.

She was also Finn's best friend, which I found very hand to believe. I couldn't believe someone could be friends with someone as annoying as Rachel. Still Finn was a good guy, and, well, I was in love with him.

(February 16)

"You're breaking up with me? Why?" Puck asked Santana very loudly out in the parking lot after work. Santana didn't respond and continued on her way to her car.

Almost all of us could hear them. Santana knew it was humiliating him. She didn't care. Actually, she was enjoying it quite a bit.

"You can't do this to me!" Puck pulled at Santana's arm, trying to get her to turn back. She whipped around and her hand smashed into his jaw. His head snapped back, and he stared at her, stunned.

"It's because you're a loser and I don't **_do _**losers!" Santana finally snapped at him and stalked away, shoulders tense.

Puck watched her leave in offended silence, jaw slack. He always held a tough façade, so everyone was a bit surprised to see him struck dumb, except for me. This is so like Santana! She would always go for a tough and hot guy and dump him the minute she'd had enough – usually a matter of three seconds.

I couldn't handle all the attention Santana was getting so I squeezed Finn's shoulder, giving him a sign to go to his friend and comfort him.

"Alright, show's over!" Finn announced to everyone who was still standing around, and asked Puck if he would like to drink.

(April 25)

I called my father because I was feeling a little homesick, but when I finally talked to him, all he said was how disappointed he was in me.

I got so depressed after that conversation that I decided to go to Finn's house. So maybe we could cuddle and hopefully alleviate my depression. "What happened? I was worried when I got your message." Finn said as I entered his house.

"Oh, Quinn, you're just in time!" I was surprised to hear Rachel's voice from the kitchen. "The food's ready." she added, setting the food on the dining table.

I wasn't feeling that good, so seeing Rachel at my boyfriend's house really set me off.

"Why is she here?" I snapped. "Why is this girl always with you? She's not your girlfriend, I AM!" As childish as it might sound, they both knew that I had the right to be furious.

At that moment, I thought Finn was going to explain but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed Rachel's hand and left the house.

After waiting at Finn's house for couple of hours, I decided to follow my boyfriend. There was no way I was going to let Rachel steal him from me. I went to his favorite club, expecting to see him there, but the only person I knew was Puck. "What are you doing here? Where's Finn?" he asked me.

I looked around, still hoping to see Finn, but there was no sign of him anywhere. All I could see were wasted people, so I gave up my composure and decided to just get drunk.

"Want a drink?" I turned my head back to Puck and ignored his question. "I'll treat you, if you want?" I offered. Puck smiled and led me to his table.

After few hours of drinking, I was completely wasted. There was no way I would be able to get home, so Puck drove me home in my own car.

When we got to the apartment, Puck climbed out the car and started pulling me out by the wrists. "Come on, Quinn, you can't sleep there." he said sharply, trying to refocus me. I was awake, but my body and mind wouldn't cooperate.

Puck was getting impatient. I felt him grip me around the shoulders, and he decided to carry me out. His arms, so strong and so vital around my neck, reminded me of Finn. I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck and stared at him seductively, leaning toward him.

"Don't! I don't want to do this." Puck closed his eyes and tried to evade the temptation, but the alcohol in my veins blinded me to his discomfort.

I gave him a little kiss to tease him. No one could ever resist that. "Are you sure about this?" Puck opened his eyes. I didn't respond and just stared at him. Finally he gave in, climbed back into the car, and kissed me, before closing the door behind us.

I knew it was wrong. I knew I'd regret it. But I was too pissed off and too drunk to stop myself. It was my lowest low and I would always hate myself for that night.

(May 14)

After that incident, Puck and I made a collaborative decision to never talk about it again, and we both just moved on, but there's no such thing as a secret that can be hidden forever- especially when a person like Rachel is around.

It was late in the afternoon when Finn showed up to work, and, as always, Rachel was with him. His face was so red and he looked really furious as he entered the back door, while Rachel looked anxious and worried

Finn shifted his head from left to right as if he was looking for something or someone. "Are you alright?" our boss, Mr. Schuster asked him, but Finn ignored him.

"What's up dude?" Puck greeted him. Suddenly Finn had Puck around the neck, throwing him up against the wall.

"Is it true?" Finn growled wrathfully. "Did you sleep with her?"

Hearing that, I knew Finn knew what happened, and judging by Rachel's face, I was pretty sure she was the one who told Finn about it.

Puck didn't answer in his struggle to break away. "Answer me!" Finn demanded.

"Yes! I slept with your girl when your too busy trying to choice between Rachel and Quinn, okay?" Puck answered; panic adding a harsh edge to his voice.

Although all of us knew that, it still hurt when Puck said it out loud, and I felt tears started to form.

Finn tossed Puck to the floor, turning to me, seeming only to take vague notice of my tears. "I'm done with you!" he barked at me, and strode away.

When he was finally gone, Rachel caught my attention. She still looked bothered.

"This is entirely your fault!" I screeched, giving her my dirtiest look.

"That's enough!" Mr. Schuster interfered before we started another mess. So, like Finn, I stormed away.

"What a bunch of losers." Santana mumbled before I reached the door. I glared back at her, making sure she'd seen, before running outside.

(July 11)

A few months after Finn and I broke up, everyone could see that Rachel was making her move on Finn, which made me, and Santana really upset.

Santana told me do something about it but I was just too tired. We're not in high school anymore.

One day, before work, Santana and I ran into Rachel. "Hey, Horrid," Santana greeted her. Rachel turned around and looked at us. She seemed intimidated.

"Want to know something about Finn?" Santana smiled, stepping dangerously towards her. Rachel looked to the ground, looking small and frightened by Santana.

I knew that look well. It was the expression Santana always wore when she had evil plan. I curiously waited and watched what could happen next.

"Did you know that Finn is a virgin?" Santana said softly, moving up closer to Rachel, still smiling. Rachel couldn't help but to stare up at her. Then she stepped back and stroked Rachel's chin. "But then again, after what we did last night, pretty sure he's not anymore."

Rachel's face was indescribable when she heard that. She looked shocked, angry and sad, all at the same time. I actually felt a stab of pity for her, to see her like that.

"Yes, your Prince Charming and I totally did it last night!" Santana repeated, face electrified with glee. Rachel wasn't able to take it anymore. She turned and walked away quickly, but not before I caught the glistening in her eye that often precedes tears.

Once she was out of earshot, I asked Santana to ditch work and go somewhere else. I didn't think it was a wise idea to go to work after that revelation.

"I didn't know you were such a kind friend." I teased her.

"What the crap are you saying?" Santana said, shocked, and an expression of irritation rolled across her pretty features. She thought I was going to be mad at her for sleeping with Finn.

"Well, your tactics were devious, but I think I knew why you did it," I nodded, smiling. "Thanks!" I added.

"Why are thanking me?" Santana crossed her arms. "I only did that because Puck slept with you and sleeping with his best friend is my way of screwing him back," she clarified. "Also Rachel is really pissing me off lately."

Yeah, it seemed that way, but I think the real reason was because I wouldn't seek revenge for what had happened so she had to do it on her own. Sort of her way of defending me to those people who hurt me.

I didn't know she had a heart.

"So, you want to go for a long road trip?" Santana asked, changing the topic. "As much as I want to go back at the bar, I don't think I can." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Rachel is probably waiting for you there with a gun in her hand." I agreed and laughed a little.

"Then pick a state and tell Mr. Schue we'll be gone for a month." Santana said, her frown disappearing.

"No, maybe two or three months." I corrected her with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: I'm so sorry if I suddenly went MIA! I'm having super tough days right now. I hope you understand and will continue reading my story.  
**

**Chapter 11: Explanation**

I felt it had been ages since I had last been to Artie's place.

There was more stuff in there than I had remembered and the furniture had been rearranged. "Your room looks totally different," I commented.

Artie's lips twitched in a smirk. "Are you regretting turning down the offer to live with me?" he joked. I wasn't in the mood to laugh with him so I just nodded in lieu of a response.

Suddenly the smirk was wiped off Artie's face and he looked shocked and worried. "If it's still open, I'd like to think about it." I said without thinking. _Why did I say that? _In an instant, I regretted it.

"Sure." Artie gulped.

Seeing Artie's nervous reaction made me feel like it was a stupid idea. Why did I always say the wrong thing to him? He probably felt that being with me was like a roller coaster. First I would tell him I didn't want to live with him, and now I'm saying that I _think _I do.

_Why did I say that anyway? Do I want to live with Artie? No! I don't! Then why did I say that?_

"_I figured that something had happened at the apartment, that's why you came here._" I remembered what Quinn told me earlier and it made me think.

_Is that why I said that to Artie? Is it really because of what I saw in the apartment? Is it because of Santana? Why? What does she mean to me anyway?_ As more and more questions flooded my mind, I noticed Artie fixing his bed for us.

_No, that's not it! I said that because I love Artie and I want to be with him._

After few days of them performing at the bar, it was _finally _the _Black Bat's _last night. To be honest, I was quite relieved that they were leaving._ Not that it has anything to do with what I saw in the apartment._

It was just that every time they performed, half of the crew was acting weird. Yes, half of the band had worked and had history with some of them but they didn't need to act strange. It was making me feel strange just by association!

"This is the last day that Finn will be here, what's Rachel's plan?" Kurt asked me while the _Black Bats _were playing.

_Oh yeah! I almost forget about Rachel. _She was kind of the reason that I bothered Quinn to tell me everything that happened.

"I don't know, Rachel didn't tell me anything." I answered.

"Well, that's a shame. I hate Rachel, but I was rooting for her and Finn." Kurt sighed.

I looked up at the drummer on the stage and wished I could do help him and Rachel; but this was the last day that the band was going to be here. _What can I do? _Besides what if Quinn still had feelings for Finn and I helped Rachel? She might get mad at me and that's the last thing I wanted to have happen.

Then I remembered something. "Did that Puck guy and Santana get back together?" I curiously asked Kurt. I _think _I saw him at the apartment last night. I pretended that I wasn't sure, even though I was almost one hundred percent sure that it was him.

_If what I saw was true, then there would be a reason for them to stay. There would be a reason for Finn to stay. Right?_

"So that's why you've been avoiding me!" Santana snuck up on us from behind. I quickly turned around to face her.

"I have to go inside." Kurt excused himself.

I looked back at Santana, who had a half-smile on her face. _I'm not avoiding you, it's just I don't know what to say to you after what I saw._

"I'm not avoiding you." I denied her allegation.

Santana looked a bit worried. "You know everything, don't you?" she asked. I didn't answer her. I didn't know what she was asking about. Was it about their bizarre past or was it what I saw last night?

Santana glanced on the stage and sighed heavily. "I'll drive you home tonight!" she ordered. "So I can explain myself." I was surprised that she wanted to. Though she didn't need to, I was glad to hear it.

After work, I sat and waited for Santana in the parking lot of the bar. I left pretty early so no one would see me because I don't want to ruin her tough facade. If everyone saw me with her, they might think Santana had lost her edge.

A door opened. I thought it was Santana, so I stood up with a big smile, but I didn't see her. Instead I saw Quinn.

"What are you doing here Britt? Are you waiting for me?" Quinn asked. She probably thought I was, since she always gave me a ride after work. "Sorry, I thought you were going to spend the night with your boyfriend." she apologized. _Well, that was really my original plan but Santana said she was going to explain herself. _"Let's go home then." Quinn took her keys from her white bag and walked towards her car.

_Oh no, what am I doing to say? I'm waiting for Santana, not her. Could I tell her the truth? No! I know! I'll just sneak in Santana's place later. Yeah, that sounds good, but what if Puck shows up again?_

"I…" One short syllable fell from my lips. _What am I doing to do?_ Quinn looked at me with a question on her face.

"Actually, Brittany was waiting for me!" Santana's voice rang out from behind me. I rapidly turned to look at her. She was looking at Quinn with a smug expression on her face. I shifted my head back to Quinn. The smile that had previously been on Quinn's face dissipated immediately.

It was just like when I first met them. The vibe that I'm getting was the same. It felt I was between a fire and ice.

"And why would Brittany wait for you?" Quinn asked.

Then we noticed the whole staff was standing there, wondering what was going on. Everyone was there- it was like there's a meeting gathering in the parking lot.

"Brittany, I thought you were going crash at Artie's?" Mike noticed. Everybody's eyes suddenly transferred to me, even Quinn and Santana's.

Everyone had heard Mike so I had no choice but to answer his question. "Yeah, but something came up." I answered Mike, looking over at Santana.

"Q, can you give me ride? I didn't bring my car." Blaine suddenly walked towards us and got rid of the awkward feeling.

_That was weird, what's with Santana and Quinn? Are they fighting over me choosing which of them I'm going to have a ride home? Well, that's stupid!_

"Ready to go home?" Santana asked. Hearing that from Santana's lips made me feel happy for some reason.

"I'm not going to ask who told you about what happened between Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, and me in the past." Santana said as she started the engine. _That's good because I really didn't want to ask her about that._ "Because what you heard was probably true" she added. I had expected her to make some lame excuse about what she did but she was actually admitting it. For some reason, hearing Santana's explanation made me dizzy. I was so shocked.

It also made me really sad. I thought her bitchy attitude was just her wall and deep inside she was a super nice person, because every time I was with her, that was how I felt.

Santana noticed my sudden frown so she pulled over into some dark parking lot. "I did that for Quinn!" Santana fervently explained. _For Quinn? _"Quinn cheated because she thought there was something going on between Finn and Rachel. She regretted doing that but in the end Finn choose Rachel. Her pride got hurt!" She leaned her back in her seat. "And it's freaking annoying to see that." She looked irritated saying that. "So I planned the best revenge- not just for Finn, but to everyone who was involved." It made her smile a little. She was proud of what she did.

"By taking Finn's virginity?" The question slipped out of my mouth. "Did you know that everyone thinks you're a bad person because of that?" I asked, shifting closer to her.

"I know, but I don't give a crap about what they think!" she answered. _But I do! I care about what they say and think about her. I don't want people think that she's a slut!_

Then Santana turned to the rear mirror, but she didn't open the door. She just suddenly faced there as if she was hiding her face from me. "But I can't let you think like that." she said very softly. I was surprised to hear that and I couldn't help but to smile. I felt that the world just stopped moving and I was on heaven with her. _I don't know why I'm getting this sensation but I sure like it!_

For some reason, I didn't want Santana to see my smile so when she shifted back to me, I quickly returned to a straight face.

She sighed, disappointed. "Oh, come on, Britt! Isn't my explanation enough?" Santana though I was mad at her for what she did. I didn't respond - not because I was mad or anything, but because I was trying my best not to laugh at her. _I'm not mad at her. There is no way I can ever be mad at her._

"You really want to help _horrid _and _giant troll_, don't you?" Santana misunderstand and asked me. _What? No, well, of course I do, but there is nothing we can do about it now. Finn's probably in San Francisco right now._

"But I'm not…" I tried to tell her that it wasn't because of Finn and Rachel but before I could finish, my sentence got cut off as she started the engine of the car.

"Then I guess I could help you." she added with much lower voice. _Wait, there's a way? Well, if there is really a way then I would like to be part of it. I love seeing a happy ending._

"There is?" My eyes grew bigger and I almost jumped her seat in excitement. "How? And would you really do it for them? For Rachel?" I added more questions.

Santana laughed a little as she drove. "If it would stop you from avoiding me!" She gave a small answer, but that was all it took to make me speechless.

_But I wasn't avoiding her! She's doing this all for me. I didn't know I had that effect on her. _Knowing that made me smile again, so big that I didn't think it was possible to hide it anymore.

The next day was our day off and it was the perfect day to pull off Santana's brilliant plan.

The plan was pretty simple. Drag Rachel to come with us to San Francisco and make sure Rachel talk to Finn. Santana said they just need a little push to get together and make up.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: I like this chapter hopefully you will too. :) There's a little bit of finchel story here but of course I won't forget brittana! Please give comments!**

**Chapter 12: Road trip**

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Rachel asked hysterically from the back seat of Santana's car.

"Would you quit asking so many questions and just sit tight! I can't concentrate on my driving with that annoying voice piercing through my ears!" Santana snapped at her.

"Britt, why is…" Santana cut her off before she could finish her question.

"I said quit asking all the fucking questions," She repeated furiously. "Or I'll throw you out of my car!"

Rachel sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "I was just going to asked why Brittany's cat is here too." I turned around from the passenger seat to check on Lord Tubbington.

"Oh, I was afraid that he might throw another party at the apartment like last time," I answered. "So I brought him!" _Lord Tubbington could be such a headache sometimes._

After few minutes Rachel finally stopped worrying and just enjoyed the view passing by out the window.

"So here's the thing, Barbara, we're going to be your fairy godmothers today and help you get your Prince Charming." Santana finally answered.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, confusion on her face.

"We are going to follow the _Black Bats_ so you and Finn can have a happy ending together in LA." I answered. I looked at the mirror, expecting to see an excited reaction, but all I saw was confusion as she rubbed her head.

"So you picked the scariest person in the world to force me on this road trip?" Rachel mumbled.

"Yeah! Pretty much" I quickly answered her, a smile on my face.

"Brittany, that is so stu -" Before Rachel could finish, Santana cut her off again.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep quiet!" Rachel crossed her arms and zipped her lips again.

_I knew what Rachel was going to say. She was going to say that I was stupid. When I was young, kids always teased me with that word and I hated it. I hated that word even though I knew for the fact that "stupid" was probably the best word to describe me._

_I'm glad Santana stopped Rachel. I'm glad she's with me._

After few minutes, I pretended to sleep and secretly watched Santana as she continued driving.

Not that long after, Santana noticed that I was staring at her but she didn't look at me. Instead she just smiled. This might sound crazy but I know she was smiling because of me, because I was looking at her and it was giving me butterflies on my stomach.

"Wait, how did you even know where Finn is?" Rachel broke the silence and asked. _Rachel really knows how to break a perfect moment!_

"I asked Puck!" Santana replied, her smile having vanished. Hearing "Puck" from Santana's mouth drove away all the butterflies.

_I almost forgot, Santana's ex-boyfriend is in the band too. Maybe that's the real reason why Santana is helping Rachel. If Santana's plan worked out and Finn choice to leave the band for Rachel then Puck might also stay in Los Angeles. _

_Yeah, that's probably it! Having that assumption made me feel frustrated and I didn't know why._

"You okay?" Santana asked, noticing my sudden change of mood.

"I am! I just forgot to call Artie. I need to tell him that we're going to San Francisco." I answered and grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"What? You forgot to let him know? Brittany, you shouldn't do that to your boyfriend." Rachel almost jumped to answer from the back. _I know that, but I was just so excited about this sudden trip that I forgot!_

I smiled at Rachel as I dialed Artie's number. Before I pressed call on my phone I took a short glimpse at Santana, but she was focused on her driving, so I didn't bother her.

"That's weird!" I mumbled, checking my phone to see if I dialed the right number. "Artie's not answering his phone."

"What if he's cheating on you?" Rachel joked and laughed. It caught Santana's attention and she gave me a quick look.

"Artie isn't that kind of guy!" I responded furiously. "He's probably just busy studying." I explained even though I didn't need to.

"Rachel was just kidding! Calm down!" Santana joined our conversation. "Isn't that right, Horrid?" she looked at the mirror and asked Rachel.

After that, Santana didn't talk to me. She would only open her mouth to if she would yell at Rachel. She didn't even look or smile at me. _Did I do something wrong?_

When we got to San Francisco, Santana brought us to a fancy three-star hotel to spend the night.

"I'm beat! I think I'm just going to stay here 'til tomorrow morning." I said as I lay down in the bed and felt the length of the trip setting in. _I had never been in the car that long, and I felt like I was going to vomit or something._

"Oh, but we're going to a bar later." Santana said as she arranged our stuff on the table. I stood up at her comment. _We are going to what? But we just got here! _

"The Black Bats are going to play at that bar tonight. We need to go there so Cinderella here can have her happy ending." She glanced at Rachel, addressing her. "And don't worry. I won't give you a time limit so you can do whatever you want."

"But I don't want to -" Rachel said but stopped herself as Santana gave her a dirty look.

"In this trip you don't have to say or suggest anything." She took a step closer to Rachel, which made Rachel step backward. "All you have to do is to follow my orders, understood?" she added. Terrified, Rachel just nodded assent.

After a few hours of rest, we decided to go to the bar where the Black Bats will be. As we headed there, I felt like an obsessed groupie that follows her favorite band anywhere they go. I hated it, I hated the idea of groupies, and I especially hated people mistaking me for a groupie. Eww!

Rachel looked really nervous and Santana was busy with her phone. I could tell she was excited to get to the bar. Both of them were acting very differently and it gave me chills. _I wonder what's going to happen later._

When we got there, Santana and I went inside while Rachel chose to get some air first before she went inside. The bar was much bigger than the _New Schu Empire_, and twice as crowded.

"Rachel better show up or I'm going to make her sorry ass pay for our expensive hotel," Santana said, and made me laugh. "Seriously, I'll make her pay if Finn doesn't come back with her tomorrow." she added as I continued to laugh.

A waiter handed us beers and cut short our conversation. Santana only took two bottles since we weren't going to stay that long.

"Why are you helping Rachel?" The question suddenly slipped through my lips as the waiter walked away from the table. _Why the heck did I just ask that? I wasn't even thinking of saying anything._

My hands went to cover my mouth because of the shock and confusion. I think I was even more surprised that Santana. "What do you mean?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and composed myself. I didn't know why I suddenly asked her that but I guessed I should continue talking since the question had already been asked.

"Well, you and Rachel aren't really the best of friends, so I thought maybe there was another reason for it." I stopped and took another deep breath. Santana tried to understand what I was implying as she took a sip of her drink.

_To be honest, I really thought that Santana was doing this because of me, she thought I was avoiding her for trashing Rachel and Finn's relationship in the past, but then I remembered her ex boyfriend was in the band too. _

_If Finn comes back to LA with us tomorrow, then Puck might go back too. Maybe she's doing all of this so she can have Puck again. Maybe what she told me was just an excuse._

"Like maybe because of Puck?" I added in a small voice, unsure of how she would react.

"Puck!?" Santana almost spat out her drink. "Why the hell would you think that?" she replied as she wiped her mouth.

"Well, I saw you two hugging each other the other day at the apartment." I explained, averting my eyes. _I didn't want to see her face as I confessed._

Then I heard a tiny laugh, so I looked up quickly. _Why is she laughing? Is she laughing at me? Am I being weird? _

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you," she said to me as her laugh faded away. "I'm doing this because Rachel is your friend." she said with a smile on her face.

_I was right after all! Santana's doing this because she thought I was avoiding her. She's doing this for me._

After that, I couldn't respond to what she said. I couldn't even process a word in my brain but my smile was explaining everything that I felt. I love this feeling, feelings that only Santana could give.

After few minutes the Black Bats finally went onstage but Rachel was still outside.

"Good evening everyone, we are the _Black Bats,_" Finn stood up and introduced his band. _I thought he was the drummer, why is Finn standing there and acting like a vocalist? And where is Rachel?_

"This is '_If You Ever Come Back'_ by The _Script._" Finn said and gave the other members the signal to start playing.

"He's singing?" I mumbled. _No one told me he could sing_.

"Yeah, one of the reasons Berry fell in love with him was because of his damn talent." Santana must've heard me.

Finn started singing. _Now I can see why Rachel fell for this guy. He's good!_

_"If you're standing with your suitcase_, b_ut you can't step on the train_  
_Everything's the way that you left it_, _I still haven't slept yet."_

Then I remembered Rachel. _Where is she?_ I looked around hoping I would see Rachel but there was no sign of her anywhere. _Don't tell me she chickened out! Santana will be mad if she did!_

_"If the truth is you're a liar_, t_hen just say that you're okay,"_

I turned my head back to the stage as Finn continued to sing. It's weird, but I could have sworn I could feel grief on the song, and it made me sad for some reason.

_Why am I getting so much pain from this song? Is it just because of the song or is this Finn's pain? We got this far and I didn't even bother to think of how he feels. I wonder if he still has feelings for Rachel._

Santana said that all they needed was an excuse to talk to each other again and make up, but what if she was wrong? _Maybe that's why Rachel wouldn't go inside!_

_"And if you're out there trying move on_, _but something pulls you back again_  
_I'm sitting here trying to persuade you_, _like you're in the same room"_

Then out of nowhere Rachel suddenly appeared in front of us. She didn't sit down and just stared at Finn. There was so much pain on Rachel's face that it got my attention. I could tell that Rachel still admired and loved him so much.

_"And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_  
_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_  
_And I wish I could still wish it was over_  
_But even if wishing is a waste of time_, e_ven if I never cross your mind_  
_I'll leave the door on the latch_ i_f you ever come back, if you ever come back."_

_They belong with each other. Even though they're apart from each other you could see how they are connected. So this is what they call real love! I wish could have this love too someday._

While watching Rachel and Finn craving for each other, I felt a squeeze on my hand. I quickly glanced down and saw that was Santana. I looked up to see her face, but her eyes were glued to the stage.

As I squeezed Santana's hand back, I wished for two things. First was for Finn and Rachel's happiness. And second was to hold on to that hand forever.


	13. Chapter 14

**a/n: Sorry for a little confusion! This is actually CHAPTER 13! You didn't miss any chapter. I just hate 13 so I skip that number. **

**Oh yeah! A little spoiler here. Bartie's break up will be soon probably on chapter 15 or 16. It will be surprising so please keep reading. **

**Chapter 14: Close to you**

Through out the entire song I was fixated solely on Finn, as if he was the only one on the stage. I even tried to send him telepathic messages hoping that he would notice Rachel.

Sometimes it seemed like Finn was looking our way but then his eyes would shoot off in some other direction. _Was he not getting my messages? We'd come so far._

After playing a few more songs, the band went backstage and didn't come back. Rachel didn't follow Finn as we had imagined and just went back to the car without saying a word.

It was all "wake up and smell the coffee". Finn was in a band now, there was no way he was going to give up all those opportunities to become successful for Rachel. I understand that but I hated it!

When we got back to the hotel, Santana was so pissed that Rachel didn't talk to Finn. "You really are such a worthless midget, aren't you?" she yelled at Rachel as soon as we returned to the room. Rachel didn't respond. "I thought all you wanted was to be with Finn, why couldn't you get him when he was only few inches away from you?" Rachel retreated to the corner of the room and covered her ears while I sat at the edge of the bed and stared. I was shocked by Santana's sudden rage that all I could do was watch them.

It made Santana even more irritated than she already was to see Rachel react like that but she also knew that there was nothing more she could do. "This is why I'm allergic to love! You always do the opposite of what you're supposed to." She sighed and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

When the tension dissipated and I was able to move, I checked my phone to see if anyone had called me when we were at the bar. There was one message from Quinn. _A text message from Quinn? I wonder why?_

My eyes grew wider as I read Quinn's message. I stood up and looked at Rachel but she was already asleep in the same corner so I quickly went into the bathroom without knocking.

Santana was sitting in the bathtub filled with soapy water. She seems to be surprised when I entered. "Britt, I'm taking a bath." Santana said, confused. Then she looked at the door that I had left opened. "As much as I'd like to do it in the hotel, we can't do it here! Rachel is just outside." she whispered. Hearing that almost made me laugh but I stopped myself before I forgot Quinn's text message.

"I'd like that too but I got a message from Quinn." I gave her my phone so she could read it for herself.

"_Finn might call you and go to your hotel tonight._" Santana read aloud. "What the fuck!" she mumbled as she reread the text message. "I turned off my phone when we were at the bar and I forgot to turn it on again, what if he tried to contact me?" I was freaking out.

Santana gave my phone back and stood up in the bathtub. It totally shocked me because for the first time I saw Santana's flawless body. "Calm down and just call Quinn." she said, and made me stop drooling.

Santana got a towel and dried off as I turned around and called Quinn. "Hey Britt, how's San Francisco? Did he come already?" Quinn asked as soon as she answered her phone. She sounded cheerful, as always. I could almost imagine her face and smiled as I heard her voice.

"I just turned on my phone and I didn't know if he came or called earlier." I answered. I was panicking and freaking out, so much so that I couldn't think straight.

"Did anyone from the hotel say anything about a guy looking for Rachel or any of you?" Quinn asked.

"No, so he didn't come?" I answered.

"Then I guess he hasn't, what's taking him so long? What a wimp!" Quinn commented.

Then Santana returned wearing tiny shorts and a clean shirt, and she took my phone from me. "What the hell, Quinn!" she greeted Quinn. "I told you, I got this!" She saw that I wanted to hear their conversation, so she put it on speaker and closed the door so Rachel wouldn't hear it.

"Right! Is that why Brittany still sounded distress?" Quinn responded. "Let me guess, your lame plan didn't work," she mocked Santana. "Let me help." she offered. Santana glanced at me, she looked pissed off.

"Fine!" she said and we heard out Quinn's plan.

After that conversation, Santana stormed out, slamming the door behind her and waking Rachel up. "It's the address where Finn is!" she said, and slapped a small piece of paper on the bed. Rachel looked at the paper but didn't move from where she was.

"Santana, I don't know what you're up to, but could you please stay out of this? Finn and I have nothing to talk about." Rachel finally stood up to Santana, though she still looked intimidated. "He's the one who called _Quinn_ after seeing us in the crowd."

"If you have nothing to say, tell that to him." Santana said with a surprisingly calm voice. Rachel wasn't able to respond to her and just shifted her eyes to the paper. Santana ended the conversation by going out to the balcony to get some air and smoke.

_I wonder what's going to happen._

After few minutes, Rachel left the hotel and went to meet Finn. She said she was going to say goodbye and let him know that they were really over. Santana came back inside after she left and lay down on the bed next to me. When we were almost asleep, my phone rang again. It was Quinn.

"Quinn?" I answered groggily, nudging Santana awake.

"You're pretty sneaky, Quinn," I heard Blaine say from the other end of the line.

"Sorry, Did I wake you up?" Quinn ignored him and said to me. "Everyone's here and discussing Rachel and Finn so I thought it would nice if you could join too."

_Wow, everyone's there! I bet there having a blast there. I wish I was there too!_

"No, it's okay!" I replied and listened to them, putting the phone back on speaker.

"Knowing Rachel, you would think she's just going there to get closure in their relationship," Blaine said. _But if that's the reason why Rachel is going to meet Finn, then it's over, right?_

"So if that's the reason, then it's over." Sam repeated my question aloud.

"No! If they were really over, Rachel wouldn't need to say that in person." Blaine answered with a laugh.

"They just needed an excuse so they could finally see each other!" Kurt joined the conversation.

"Wait, why is everyone there?" Santana asked, getting off the bed.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to ask that too." I added. _Are they having another party? I wish I was invited._

"Rach told me that Santana kidnapped her to chase Finn so I figured Quinn might know something so we're here!" Kurt answered. _Then why did he bring anyone with him?_

Santana laughed. "And here I thought I was the unfortunate one for having to drive the elf all the way here but I guess I was wrong!" she joked.

"Yeah, you're still lucky." Quinn went along. I could hear the others laughing through the phone and it made me laugh.

"So what made you do it?" Sam suddenly asked, and everybody went silent. "You don't like Rachel, why did you suddenly decide to help her get with your ex-boyfriend?" Yeah, leave it to Sam to ask the awkward question. But I sort of wanted to hear Quinn's response.

"Let's just say _something_ made me do the right thing!" she answered.

_I was impressed even though it was a weird question. Quinn didn't get rattled and was able to give a nice answer. I was in her position, I would use my secret language that I invented._

"As much as I _hate_ to break this _long distance bonding_, I'm tired, so good night." Santana grabbed my phone and ended the call.

"Do you think Rachel will be fine? What if she chickens out again?" I asked Santana as she lay back down.

"I don't know, but it has been couple of hours since she left." She looked at the clock on the wall. Yeah, if Rachel had just gone there for closure, she should have been back by now.

"I'm sorry for making you do this." I apologized to Santana as I remember what Rachel said earlier- "_Please stay out of it_"

_I'm the one who started this mess and troubled everyone. I just wish it could have happy ending._

"No, you don't have to apologize. To be honest, I really regret what I did to Rachel and Finn," Santana responded. I looked at her as she closed her eyes. "So thank you for making me do this." My eyes began to water. _That was the first timeshe had opened up to me and I was so touched that she had._

Santana sat up again. "What's wrong?" she asked, staring hard at me. A tear finally fell and she became visibly more worried.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm finally starting to feel like I'm close to you. You know, like I'm a real friend and I'm just so glad!" I explained with a smile as I wiped the tear from my cheek.

"Sorry, I was never good at talking about myself and feelings," She moved a little closer to me. "But that doesn't mean that I don't see you as my friend so please don't cry."

"Really?" I looked to her with a straight face and still-wet eyes. She looked surprised, but nodded. "Okay." I jumped up on the bed and hugged her. "I'm so happy to hear that!" I added, squeezing her tightly.


	14. Chapter 15

**a/n: Sorry if I suddenly disappeared again. Things have been weirdly busy lately but I think everything is okay now so I'll update regularly again. :) And thank you guys for waiting patiently, I'll do my best to make the story much interesting.  
**

**Reunite (Rachel POV)**

"Do you think Finn noticed us or Rachel in the crowd?" Brittany asked Santana, snapping me out of my daze.

"I bet that dinosaur-head couldn't see any of us with all those spotlights in his eyes." Santana sighed bitterly.

"What do you think, Rach?" Brittany asked. I didn't answer her, and left the bar without a word. _I don't know, I never performed or sang in a stage like that before. I went to New York after high school to start a career but it was doomed before it even started._

When we got back to the hotel, Santana was angry at me and I didn't know why. I retreated to the corner of the room and covered my eyes to ignore her vicious words. To be honest, from the minute she told me she was going to help me get Finn back, I had doubted her.

_Who wouldn't doubt her? She's Santana Lopez!_

I was afraid that Santana might attack me in my sleep so I just stayed there for awhile until I felt sleepy and thought of Finn. _He__ and I hadn't talked to each other for a long time now, but I could still remember the first time I noticed him._

He was already with Mr. Schue when I got to Los Angeles. Mr. Schue offered me a job at his bar, and since I had nowhere to go, I took it. My first impression on Finn was that he was a shallow guy. So I distanced myself from him as much as possible. It was very hard, though, because we were working in the same place.

_Who would think that the person that I kept so farfrom was going to be the person that I loved the most?_

A sound of slamming door got my attention and made me stop thinking about the past. Before I could even move or say anything, Santana stormed out from the bathroom. "It's the address where Finn is!" she snapped, and slapped a small piece of paper on the bed.

_Finn's address? But I don't want this! Why is Santana doing this? She's jealous of my talents and she can't stand me, so is she doing this just to irritate me or something?_

_I've had it! This has to stop!_ "Santana, I don't know what you're up to, but could you please stay out of this? Finn and I have nothing to talk about." I stood up. I was afraid that Santana might hurt me but I had to say something. She was frustrating me too much!

I was about to leave but Santana said something that surprised me. "If you have nothing to say, tell that to him."

I couldn't say anything and just looked at the small piece of paper on the bed. Santana didn't say anything either and went to the balcony to smoke. _She's right! I need to tell him so I can finally move on with my life._

_I d__on't know when I started liking Finn. In spite of him dating Quinn, my attraction to him never faded away. Instead it grew stronger and stronger, especially after I found out that Quinn cheated on him.__I was cr__ushed when I found out that he slept with Santana. He shouldn't have done that but I guess I shouldn't have expected anything from him just because I loved him._

"What's your plan?" Brittany startled me and stopped me from spacing out. Our mutual question surprised me.

_I don't know! What am I supposed to do?_

Without thinking I grabbed the small piece of paper on the bed. "What are you doing?" Brittany asked again. I took a deep breath and answered.

"I'm going to say goodbye to him."

I grabbed my purse and left the hotel, hoping to get to Finn as soon as I could. If I took few minutes to prepare and try to put myself together, I might change my mind. I needed to end this, once and for all.

I went straight to the eight floor of some cheap hotel, the address on the paper that Santana gave to me. Then suddenly someone stopped me. "Are you a guest or do you work here?" a guy asked me. I guessed he was a guard or something.

"I work here!" I said, unsure and nervous.

"Can I see your ID?" he demanded.

_I should have said that I was a guest here. What am I going to go now?_ "Oh, I think I forgot it inside," I pretended to look in my purse as I walked past him. "Let me just go and get it." I almost got away.

"Hold it," he stopped me again. "The manager warned me about girls like…" The guard suddenly stopped talking, staring over my shoulder.

"I told her to come here," Finn showed up and handed the guy a can of soda. "She's my guest." The guy took the soda and smiled at him.

Then Finn grabbed my hand and yanked me down the hallway to his room. He quickly opened the door and slammed it shut once we were inside. I was surprised, but I couldn't do anything but follow.

"That was intense," I said to him as I tried to catch my breath. "Sorry for showing up like this."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes and hugged me tightly. In my surprise I tried to push him away but he didn't let go. "What are you doing? I didn't come here for this!" I said as I continued to struggle.

"I missed you so much!"

That was the only thing he needed to say. I melted. Unable to keep my _cruel and cold attitude_ towards him, I hugged him back as tightly as he held me.

After we made up, Finn and I fell asleep on his bed while hugging each other. Strangely, I dreamt the conversation that I had with Puck few weeks ago.

"So have you heard about Finn?" Puck asked me, but didn't look at me. I already knew about that, some band from San Francisco wanted him to join.

"Yeah, I have to go now." I didn't want to talk about that.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Puck asked again. _I already said I have to go, why he's still asking questions?_

"Why should I?" I answered, starting to walk away.

"Because I'm going with him and I don't want to go!" Puck said. Then I suddenly remembered what he had done to Finn.

"Why are you going with him? So you can sleep with his next girlfriend?" I stopped and crossed my arms.

"No, Finn's my boy and I got his back even if it's about some lame band." Puck replied. I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you with that, in fact, I want him to go because I don't like Finn anymore." I lied.

_I don't want Finn to go! I don't want a lot of things. I don't want him to just leave after breaking my heart. I don't want him to become successful while I just make my money from singing in a tiny bar. And I especially don't want him to be happy without me by his side._

_I don't want him to go!_ I said to myself that woke me up.

"Finn, are you awake?" I whispered. My heart warmed at the thought that we were so close to each other that whispering was enough.

"Hmm…" he mumbled as he moved closer to me. His eyes were closed but I could tell he was awake.

I closed my eyes. "I don't like it here. I mean, I don't want you here." I started talking. "Can **_we_** go back to LA please? I don't want you without me." I didn't say much but tears started to fall and I wasn't able to stop them.

Then all of the sudden Finn kissed me and made me opened my still-teary eyes. "Let's go home!" he whispered, and it filled my stomach with butterflies.

_That night I let my heart win __out over my pride. It was a mixed feeling of joy and anxiousness. Did everyone feel the same when they fell in love, or was that just my pride?_


	15. Chapter 16

**a/n: Here it is chapter 16. I hope you didn't wait that long. Please please give a feedback, let me know what you think. Bad or good comment, I'll appreciate it. :)**

**Chapter 16: Welcome back party**

The next day, I woke up well into the afternoon to Santana still asleep by my side. I was seriously getting addicted to Santana's lady kisses. Lately, they'd been getting more intense and aggressive and I liked it.

Also, I noticed that Rachel had returned and was sleeping on the other bed. I wonder what happened. Santana had told me everything would work out just fine but I still wanted to ask Rachel.

Then Santana stood up. It startled me a bit. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked softly while she rubbed her eyes and tried to fix her messy hair.

"No, no, you didn't wake…" Santana stopped and looked shocked as she faced me. _Why is she looking me like that? Is there something on my face?_ "We have a problem!" she whispered and looked at Rachel's unconscious form. _Problem? But we just woke up! How can there be a problem?_

Santana grabbed her bag and told me to go to the bathroom. Since I had no idea what's going on with her, I did what she said without question. "Use this," she gave me a liquid foundation- "and wear this!" -then gave me a cute scarf. Santana's sudden weird actions were giving me a headache and big rendered me confused. _What's going on here? Why does she want me to wear her make up and scarf? It's not even cold enough outside to wear a scarf._

I didn't want to upset Santana so I just did what she said. Then when I faced the mirror my jaw dropped in shock. I had hickeys all over my neck, so much so that I didn't think enough make up could cover it.

"So that's why…" I mumbled, looking at Santana. She didn't look back at me even though I knew she heard me.

"Sorry, I got carried away!" she said, looking timid and shy, which made me smile. _She's so cute!_

When we got out of the bathroom, Rachel was already awake and packing her stuff on the floor. She quickly noticed my attire. "Why are you wearing a scarf? It's so hot outside!" _Oh no, I'm dead! She knows! _I opened my mouth and tried to find answers but I couldn't. _I'm doomed!_

"So, Elf, how did it go last night?" Santana interfered. It definitely got Rachel's attention, but she didn't answer her and just continued packing. Santana looked annoyed, but kept her temper. "I want to hit the road before it gets dark," Santana said, looking at me. "pack your stuff."

"Actually, Finn's going to pick me up later, so you don't need to worry about me." Rachel finally spoke, and it totally made my day.

"I'm so happy for you!" I jumped up and down, congratulating her profusely.

I could see Rachel blush as she faced the ground. "Thank you!" she curled up on the floor and thanked Santana.

"Don't thank me! Thank Brittany, she's the one who planned this trip." Santana rolled her eyes and responded.

After we packed our bags, we decided to go home. Finn showed up with his white pick up truck and fetched Rachel.

"Ladies, do you have room for one more?" Puck appeared from nowhere as we got in Santana's car.

"Why are you here?" Santana asked as she sat down, but didn't close her door.

"Finn's going back to LA, so I'm going back too." he answered, and bowed his head to get closer to her. "Aren't you happy?" Puck grinned. She gave Puck a disgusted look in lieu of a response.

"Fuck off!" Santana added, shutting the door.

"Are we going to leave him? He said he wants to go back to LA." I asked, a bit worried. I didn't really know him but I didn't want to be cruel.

"Don't worry, the guy has a motorcycle, he's just messing with me." Santana answered and started the engine. "Ready to go home?" She looked at me with a smile. I nodded and smiled back.

_I felt on that trip I didn't just manage to fix Rachel's dilemma but I also accomplished to get closer to Santana and that made me super happy. I hope we can go on another trip like this soon._

We'd only been away only for a couple of days but I felt that it had been a year. Long enough to forget how to go to my room, so instead of facing the wall and waiting it to lead me there, I asked Santana if I could rest at her room. Lucky for me, she didn't say no.

"Santana, are you here?" a voice came from outside Santana's room later that night as we slept. Santana was asleep so I decided to open the door before that person woke her up. I wanted to sleep, too, but I knew she was more exhausted than I was.

"Britt, you're here? What are you doing here?" a puzzled Quinn stopped me from yawning. She tried to peek inside Santana's room with that suspicious look on her face. My hand quickly flew to my neck to check if I was still wearing Santana's scarf. _Thank god, it's still there!_

"I forgot where my room was." I answered Quinn and felt a bit silly about my answer.

Quinn laughed a little. "You're so adorable!" she mumbled between giggles. _Adorable? She thinks I'm adorable?_ "So, I'm having a welcome back party for Finn and Puck," she said, and tried to peek inside again. "Everyone's already there, so you and Santana should come." Hergaze returned to me. "Even your boyfriend is there." That surprised me.

_Artie? I forgot to send him a message when we got back, but why is he in the party? He isn't friends with Finn or Puck! And why didn't he ask me about it?_

When we got there, the guys were playing poker. "Damn, this guy really knows how to play!" Artie exclaimed with a side glance at Blaine, tossing chips across the table.

"You think so? This is actually my first time playing!" Blaine sort of bragged.

"You're joking, right?" Mike asked, looking at him.

"He's bluffing! How could a first timer win every round?" Sam added, slapping his cards down.

"I thought this party was for us, cut us some slack, dude!" Puck said as he opened a pack cigarette. Others were drinking beer, tequila or some wine as they watched to see who would win.

"Hey, I said no smoking here!" Quinn rebuked Puck and Sam, who were smoking while playing poker.

"But you and Blaine always smoke here!" Sam complained.

"And Santana's smoking, too." Puck added, pointing at Santana who had just lit her cigarette.

"Whatever!" Quinn rolled her eyes. Puck and Sam grinned. "Just don't get burn marks on my table or any of my stuff." she added as Artie dealt her in.

_Even though we weren't all exactly friends, I didn't feel any awkwardness in the room and we were able to have so many laughs together. That was one of the reasons why I loved parties._

After few more hours, everyone seemed to still be drinking and partying. "Rachel, I thought you brought more beer, where did you put them?" Quinn asked, pretty tipsy.

"Finn put them all in the fridge." Rachel answered as she tried to get up but couldn't. _I think Rachel's drunk!_ She looked silly as she tried over and over again to stand up.

Tina stood and checked, but the fridge was empty. "We're all out!" she said as she giggled. _And I think Tina is too._

"No way freaking way!" Quinn frowned.

"We're also out of tequila!" Sam added, shaking the empty bottle.

"It's because you and Puck drank it all." Kurt threw a piece of trash at him. _I think all of them are drunk!_

"But the party isn't over yet!" Quinn slurred.

"That's a big problem!" Rachel added. _Rachel drunk and Quinn drunk sure is a good combination. They look hilarious!_

Then suddenly Quinn stood up, swinging her head from left to right and right to left. "Brittany's boyfriend, buy us some beer!" Quinn demanded. Artie was surprised and so was I. Did she just say that?

"But why me?" Artie was confused. _Yeah! Why Artie? He's not friends with them._

"Well, you and Brittany are the only sober ones here. Do you want me to ask Brittany instead of you then?"

Artie couldn't say anything and just shook his head. "Great! Here you go!" Rachel handed him some money.

"Grab us s-some too!" Santana raised her hand and added.

"Let me come with you," I followed Artie in the hallway. He looked surprised. I felt a little sorry for what they did to him so I followed him. I don't want him to feel that we were bullying him or anything. "You can't carry it all back by yourself." I added.

On our way to the convenience store, I noticed that we weren't talking to each other and weren't holding each others' hand like a normal couple. Back in Ohio, we always held each others' hand wherever we went, but ever since I got here, holding his hand seemed hard and uncomfortable for the both of us.

"Sorry about Quinn and the others," I said to break the ice and finally started a conversation. "They're super drunk!"

"It's okay! You don't need to apologize!" he responded and didn't say anything after that. _He's saying its okay but I can feel he's not. What's wrong? Did I say something stupid again?"_

"Mike and Tina forced me to come, I'm sorry for suddenly showing up!" Artie said and smiled at me. A fake smile. _What's wrong? What's wrong with us?"_

To lighten things up, I decided to change the topic. "Hey, did you know that Quinn used to be Finn's girlfriend but she cheated on him…" I stopped, something suddenly popped up my mind. "Maybe that's the reason why Quinn threw a party for them! Maybe because she cheated and she felt guilty about it! But could cheating really have that affect to people? It's just chea…" Artie looked at me and made me stop talking.

"Yes, it can! Your friend must've felt that she did a horrible thing to Finn." Artie spoke up and startled me a bit.

Back in high school, Artie dated a cool and shallow girl. They dated for eight months and everything seemed to be going fine until one day Artie found out that she was cheating. He was crushed and felt that couldn't trust anyone.

"Cheating might not be such a big deal now, but cheating is still cheating and it can ruin lives." Artie added. I felt sad for him so I took his hand and squeezed it. I wanted him to know that he wouldn't ever feel that pain again.


	16. Chapter 17

**a/n: First, I would like to greet to all a merry merry christmas. :) I'll post chapter 18 after the holiday break and it will be bartie's break up. Actually chapter 18 and 19 will probably be about bartie's break up so please keep reading. :) **

**Chapter 17: Sudden visit**

When got back to the party, it was already four in the morning.

"What took you so long?" Rachel frowned, and took the beers that Artie and I bought.

"That's enough for today!" Finn stepped in, taking them from Rachel.

"But I'm not finish par…" Before Rachel could finish her sentence, she passed out in Finn's arms. _She's so intoxicated!_

Sam, Kurt, and Tina were already sleeping on the couch. Blaine was asleep on Quinn's bed. Finn, Mike, and Puck were helping Quinn clean the room but I could tell that they were pretty wasted too.

_Actually, I think all of them are so drunk! I wonder how they're going to work tomorrow with headaches and hangovers. Mr. Schue won't like this._

Then I realized something wasn't right. There was something missing in this room. I revisited the whole scene and noticed that Santana wasn't there.

I looked over at Puck trying his best to pick up trash to help Quinn. _Good! He's still here!_ For some reason seeing Puck there gave me a sense of relief.

After cleaning, Artie decided to drive Mike and Tina home. Mike could still drive, but his face was so red. If a police officer saw, he might have gotten into trouble, so Artie helped them back.

"Are you sure you want to drive them home?" Quinn asked after we'd finished helping unconscious Tina and tipsy Mike to the car.

"Yeah, do you even know how to drive Mike's car?" I blurted a bit loudly, and then wished I hadn't.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Artie answered Quinn and ignored what I'd said.

"They could just crash here like the others." Quinn offered, but Artie shook his head.

"No, Tina and I still have classes tomorrow so we really need to head home."

"Alright then! Just be careful." Quinn replied.

After Artie, Mike, and Tina left, Finn made his way over to us with Rachel in his arms. "I think we're going to go home, too." Finn said. Quinn glanced at wasted Rachel and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" she replied with a quick nod. "Before she vomits here!" she added, and Finn smiled.

"Thank you for doing this and for everything!" Finn enthused. At that moment, I really wanted to help Finn with Rachel but I felt if I just suddenly spoke up, I would ruin a perfect moment between the former couple. "Okay, we really should go now!" He had to forcibly shift his eyes away from her, and then started towards the door.

Then Quinn suddenly called him back. "Wait!" It seemed to startle and worry Finn. "Could you bring him too?" she said, and pointed to the kitchen. Finn and I quickly turned and saw Puck sleeping. I assumed Finn had thought that Quinn might say something about their past, but I guess I was wrong.

_It's safe to say that Quinn doesn't feel anything for Finn anymore. That's good! I'm relieved!_

Finn brought Puck home along with his own step brother, Kurt, while Sam and Blaine were still out cold in Quinn's room. Blaine was gay and he had always crashed at Quinn's so I knew it was okay to leave him. _But what about Sam? Should I wake him up and let him stay at my place? But Artie gets kind of jealous of my friendship with Sam._

"What's with the face?" Quinn laughed, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I frowned.

"Nothing!" She handed me a beer.

"I set up this party for you but you suddenly disappeared." Quinn said as she popped open her beer. I was stunned. _For me? But she said that this was a welcome back party for Finn and Puck. I'm confused!_

"For me?" The question slipped from my mouth.

"Yup! 'Cause you did a good job fixing Finn and Rachel's problem." she answered.

"But I didn't do anything special!" I replied.

Quinn gave a little laugh. "You did, because you're special!" I didn't know what Quinn meant by that but I liked it.

The next morning felt like my head was going to explode as I rushed out to work. Quinn and I had drunk a few more beers after the party. I didn't want to feel left out when Mr. Schue scolded everyone so I drank half of the remaining alcohol that Artie and I bought last night.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked as he entered the bar. "You don't look so good." he added. _I should have just stayed at the apartment but I've been skipping work for a couple of days now. I don't want Mr. Schue to think that I'm slacking off._

"I'll take care for her, Mr. Schue!" Rachel snuck up from behind and grabbed my right arm.

"Okay!" he responded, however unsure.

"Here, you looked like a mess!" Rachel handed me a shot glass. "Medicine. For the headache." she explained. Then I noticed something. Rachel didn't have a headache or any visible signs of a hangover. Come to think of it, nobody seemed anywhere near as hung-over as I would have expected. "We haven't really talked since the _San Francisco thing_ happened." Rachel noted as I drank the medicine.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me! I'm just happy you got your happy ending." I replied with a smile on my face, feeling flattered.

"No, that's not it," Rachel said and my smile faded away. "I didn't know you and Santana were that close!" she added. _That close?_ _What does she mean by that?_

"What do you mean, Rach?" I asked nervously, but tried my best to act normal. _I knew it! She saw the hickeys!_

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't think you and Santana were close." she answered. "But I don't judge you! I actually think it's really nice!" she added and smiled. I didn't understand what she meant but I guessed there was nothing to worry about.

When Rachel and I were about to get back to work, my phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket. Tina was calling me. _Why is she calling _now? But it could have been important, so I asked Rachel to go ahead without me and answered the phone.

"Are you at work? Is it okay to talk?" Tina asked, and I looked at my watch.

"Yeah, the bar is just about to open so we're not that busy."

"Nice party last night!"

"I know! Everyone was so wasted and funny!" I jumped as I answered, with a smile of my face.

"So what's up with you and Artie?" Tina suddenly changed the topic and I wished she hadn't. Lately, things had been feeling different between us and I wasn't sure why.

"It's okay, I guess." I answered. Well, I didn't know what was going on between me and Artie so I didn't say anything. Plus, if I told Tina that there was something different, she might have scolded me again. "Hey, do you think he's been acting weird lately?" I blurted suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Her voice got higher and sounded a little surprised.

"I feel like he's kind of avoiding me," I complained. "Last night at the party, if I didn't follow him, he wouldn't talk to me. He didn't even tell me that he was going to be there!" I added.

"Are you sure? Maybe he just had something on his mind." Tina said.

"I think Artie's getting sick of me!" I responded and sighed.

"No, maybe you're just too busy yourself lately!" Tina stopped me, and made me think. _I guess Tina's right! I've been really busy with work and my friends._ "You should make some time for him, show him that you care! Sometimes guys want to feel like they're special too." she suggested.

From that day, I decided to follow what Tina said and visit Artie at school. _If I want to save my relationship with him I need to show I care._

"Why are we here again?" Santana said and sighed. I had brought Santana and Blaine with me. I would have also liked to bring Sam but I knew he wasn't Artie's favorite person._ He's sort of jealous of Sam, I don't know why, though. Sam is just like a big brother to me! Well, a really annoying big brother._

We finally spotted Artie as we entered the school. "Artie!" I shouted. I saw him turn to us but he didn't say anything. He looked shocked!

We walked over to wear he stood. "Nice to see you again." Blaine shook Artie's hand.

"Want to eat somewhere?" Artie asked and tried to lead us out.

"But I want to see your school, let's just eat here!" I insisted.

"Whatever, as long as we get free food." Santana said and started walking. Blaine and I followed her.

I looked around, and it brought back memories of our school in Ohio. To be honest, I never enjoyed studying. I never understood why people liked school but I loved that it made me make friends... and boyfriends.

I turned to Artie but he wasn't there. He had suddenly vanished. I looked around, but I couldn't find him. "Where's Artie?" I frowned.

"Maybe he just forgot something in his locker." Santana said. "Let's just wait for him here!" she added, sitting on a chair near us.

"Your boyfriend seems really popular here, Britt!" Blaine told me in the hope that I'd stop looking for him.

"I know, but the truth is Artie's just a big nerd!" I bowed my head and whispered. He laughed really hard. I had been feeling a little unsure when I decided to come, but I smiled at this._ I'm glad Blaine and Santana are here with me._

Suddenly we heard breaking glass not too far away from us. We curiously looked over and saw a girl with a cut on her finger. Seeing that reminded me of how clumsy I was when I was in high school so I decided to help her out. "You okay?" I asked, grabbing my handkerchief from my bag and covering her finger.

The girl seemed surprised and worried. "Your handkerchief, it's ruined!" she said.

"Its fine, your hand just needs to stop bleeding!" I nodded towards her finger, keeping my handkerchief pressed to her skin.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl said and started crying. _Why is she crying? Is her cut that deep that it made her cry?_

"Why are you crying, Sugar? Just go to the clinic." a boy sitting with her said and helped her up. "Sorry for the mess." he said to me.

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" I answered and I waved my hand to insist that it was really no big deal.

As I rejoined my friends, Santana had a tiny smirk on her face. "Aren't you nice." she said.

"When I was in high school, I used to have those problems every day." I said and scratched my head. "I kind of saw myself in that situation." I added, and it made Blaine and Santana laugh.


	17. Chapter 18

**a/n: Hey guys! Our family went to a long vacation and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop so I'm really sorry for another delay. This is my first chapter this year, I hope you would still read it and thank you so much for those who waited. :)**

**Break It Off (Artie's POV)**

_My girlfriend once told me before that she believed in fate. That it leads everyone somewhere for a reason and that everything that happens is a result of some higher power. I didn't believe that, but when Brittany moved here to LA, I started believing too. Because I believed that only fate can brought me to that girl. _

At first, I thought everything would go smoothly when my girlfriend finally came here to live with us, but I should have guessed that it was too good to be true. Sam, a friend of Brittany, suddenly showed up and instantly pulled her away from me. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but that's how I felt.

I was about to ask Brittany if she wanted to live with me when Sam and another friend showed up and brought her to some nice apartment. My girl loved it and my plan was ruined!

I went to Mike and Tina's place to drink with Mike to remove my frustration.

"You should've told her as soon as she got here!" Tina said after I finished recounting. "I'm sure she would have stayed with you if you had just told her earlier!" she added. "I know, but I kind of want to see Brittany learn to be more independent." I answered, still feeling gloomy. She sighed. "But expecting that from Brittany is impossible!"

Mike joined us, handing both of us bottles of beer. "So that's why you've been weirdly worried these past few weeks." he commented. "Worried?" That got Tina's attention. "Are you getting sick of Brittany?" she asked, turning towards me.

"No! Quite the opposite, actually, I want to marry her!" I said, and their faces quickly changed to what looked like shock and horror. "Marry? Are you high?" Tina blurted out, eyes still shocked.

_Of course not! Why are they so shocked about this? They're the ones who're acting like a married couple, living together and all of that…_

"No! Not right now, but…" I said, struggling to take it back. "But finishing college might take too long for you to support Brittany." Mike finished. "Exactly! You're so clever!" I praised Mike. "Clever? You're just too easy to figure out." he mumbled, but I just ignored him.

"No one can promise a successful life or career after school, so it just made me worry." I tried to explain. "I'm not saying that I want to quit school. After all, graduating was my only real goal when I got here."

"Then why are you thinking about stuff like that?" Tina asked. "It's stupid to waste your life away for another person."

"Yeah, totally…" Mike reacted with a slightly irritated look_. Mike actually did that when he followed Tina here and decided to live with her. She shouldn't say that in front of him._ "Seriously?" She looked a bit surprised. "_Of course not!_" Mike replied with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow. That's sweet but I wish they wouldn't do that in front of me. So_ domestic and cheesy._

Days after Brittany's arrival, she was able to get her own apartment and found out that almost all of her favorite people were here in LA. _It was like fate gathered them all here to be with her._All things moved along fine, expected in our relationship.

Then one day, I got an unusual text message from Brittany: _"Yo! Call me when your not busy we need to talk!"_

I didn't know what to think, but I was scared. _Is she getting sick of me? Is she going to dump me? Why would she send that kind of message? All those questions popped in my brain so _the next day I decided to go to New Schu Empire.

"I need to tell you something!" Brittany said as we stepped out of the bar together. I cleared my throat. I was feeling a little nervous. "Sam's going to work here too! Mr. Schue asked us to help him to find more guys since Matt and Lauren quit last week." _What the heck? Is she serious? I was so nervous and that's all she's going to tell me? _

"Isn't that great? We'll be inseparable again like we used to when we were young." she added. _No! That's not great at all! _

"Your boss asked you to help him to find more guys, so you asked _Sam_ to join?" I asked, a bit disappointed that she didn't ask me first. _I have skills! I can sing and I'm her boyfriend, I should be the first guy that comes to her mind! _She kept talking about her work while I pretended to listen. "It's cool! Everything had been going smoothly ever since I came to LA." I only heard the last part of she said. "But this isn't about you?" I reacted with confusion, scratching my forehead.

"Just hang with us tomorrow and you'll see why I'm so psyched." She was inviting me to another party that her friends threw every week. I just shook my head. I couldn't do that, even if I want to. I'm so busy with my studies. "I moved all the way here just to be with you but you never spend time with me," she pouted, looking disappointed. "Why don't you make time for me?" she added and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the heck? I _**do **_make time for you but _you _always prefer to hangout with Rachel, Santana, and Sam. Every time I come here to pick you up you always bail so you can ride with Quinn instead of walking with me." I rebutted. I instantly knew I shouldn't have said that. I felt like a bad boyfriend to Brittany, but what I said was true. I tried to calm down. I didn't want to fight with her and I also didn't want her to get mad at me.

"Why should _I _always be the one to have to work around your schedule?" I said and wish I didn't. I looked at her, but she had turned away. _She's mad at me. Why did I say that anyway! Dammit!_

Her friend came outside and called Brittany, and I sighed, relieved. _Impeccable timing, as usual._

"I'm going home!" I retreated before I made things worse, but then I suddenly remembered something. "Did you text me yesterday?" I asked her but all I got was a look of confusion. She didn't remember sending me that text message. Or maybe I was just imagining things.

Days after that, Brittany and I had become really busy with our lives that it felt like were not dating anymore. It really sucks but instead of thinking about that, I decided to just focus on my studies.

One day one my class, "Class before we start, I would like to introduce to you a new student, Sugar Motta!" Our professor announced. I turned to see a short girl with straight brown hair in the back of the room. _She looked a bit strange but quite cute- and sort of hot! _

On my away home, I noticed Sugar in the train station. She was taking the same train. It would have been cruel if she saw me and I didn't greet her. So I did. "Hey, Sugar!" I startled her and she stepped away from me a little. "I'm Artie. We were in the same lecture today." I pulled at her arm unintentionally, but she didn't seem to mind. "Oh, it's just you," She smiled.

After few minutes of light conversation, the train finally came. I found out that we were also the same stop and that she lived on the same street as me.

"If we have night class, would you like to walk home together? It's dangerous for a girl to walk at night." I tried to be a gentleman but she just laughed at it. _Why is she laughing? Am I being corny? _

"Okay! That's so kind of you and sweet." She replied, still smiling. _She's so cute when she smiles. _I turned away quickly, remembering _Brittany! This is bad. I'd better stay away from Sugar. _

A few days later, Mike showed up at the campus to pick up Tina, and saw me with Sugar. "What's up, dude?" Mike greeted me and punched me lightly on the shoulder. Both Sugar and I were surprised and nervous by his sudden appearance. So Sugar decided to leave to buy us some drinks at the vending machine.

"I see how it is." Mike commented after I explained to him that Sugar and I lived on the same street, studied at the same school, and even had the same major. "Yeah, she always wants to hangout," I responded. "It will be rude to say no." I explained like a guilty thief.

"Well, she's definitely your type!" he said out of the blue and it startled me, because it was kind of true. "No! It's not what you think!" Mike looked over my shoulder. "Oh, here she comes." I turned around and saw Sugar not that far away from us and instantly ended our weird conversation.

Later, our professor dismissed us pretty late. We decided to make a run to the train station so we won't miss the last train. As we ran up the stairs, Sugar's left shoe suddenly fell off. "Artie, I lost my shoe! Go on without me!" she cried as ran back down.

I was able to climb the stairs on time when the last train came.

After Sugar retrieved her other shoe and walked up the stairs, she was stunned to see me still standing there. I missed the train on purpose because of her. "Why would you wear shoes like that? When you know you'll need to run?" I asked her with a look of mock disapproval.

Sugar looked like a little kid who'd been scolded by her parents as she faced the ground. Then she took a deep breath and said "To impress someone I really like." Right away I knew she was talking about me. I was speechless and unsure of what to do. _Did she just confess? Or is she going to confess? What am I supposed to do or say? _

Suddenly my phone rang and broke the silence between us. It was Brittany! _She's calling now? Of all the times that she could call, why is she calling now! _

_I answered my phone and wish I just ignored her call. _Apparently, just to invite me to another party that her friends were throwing at their apartment. _Yeah right, like I'm going there!_ I told her I'd try and ended the conversation as soon as possible.

After talking to Brittany, Sugar and I decided to take a cab since we missed the train. "That call just now," Sugar said when we got in the cab. She looked sad and didn't face me. "Was that from your girlfriend?" I didn't answer her, scared of what she might think. She bit her lip, rummaging through her bag. "Here!" She handed me dollars for the cab.

"No! Don't worry about the bill, I got this." I refused.

"Sorry, but I don't take favors from guys who are already taken." Sugar faked a smile and gave me the money. I could feel she was in pain. I wasn't able to say anything after that, and just took the money.

After that weird day, everything went back to normal. I hung out with Sugar most of the time at school and kept up my relationship with Brittany even though I couldn't say it was going smoothly.

"Hey Artie!" I was on my way to my next class when Tina called me.

"Hey, long time no see, Tina!" I responded. "Yeah, it's because after school I always go to Mike's work to hang out." Tina replied. "Which you should be doing too since Brittany works there too, or are you getting sick of her?"

"Of course not!" I quickly responded, even though I know she's only joking. "But I heard that you've been hanging with some other girl." she said and startled me. Mike must've told her about Sugar. _That guy really can't keep his mouth shut in front of his girl. Damn!_

"Why don't you skip class today so you and I can have a little chat about that?" Tina suggested and it kind of scares me. _I got a bad feeling about this._

We went to the rooftop of the school to talk. "You idiot, you're supposed to be smart, aren't you? How could you do this?" Tina replied after I told her the whole story between Sugar and I.

"Well, I didn't do anything wrong, I just sort of forgot to mention that I have a girlfriend." I defended myself. "Stop giving me lame excuses! Hiding your girlfriend while you rampage around and hit on other girls, that's not cool, that's stupidity!"

"What? Do you think I'm that sneaky?" I was shocked on what she's accusing me. _I'm not that kind of person! I'm not a douchebag!_

"Well, of course not! I think you're too stupid to do something like that but you got too greedy when you got a chance to fool around." She slapped the side of my head. "I didn't mean to hurt her!" I mumbled as I sat down and rubbed my head where Tina had hit.

"What did you think would happen? Sugar is madly in love with you." she crossed her arms and asked, still irritated with me. "No! I didn't know that for sure, maybe it's just all in my head." I said and hoped if won't hit me again.

_I just felt like she was in love with me but she never really said it, so maybe I'm just thinking way too much._

"Whatever!" Tina raised her eyebrows and got up to walk away. "Wait, Tina, I need some advice! What should I do? What should I say?" I stood up and stopped her. She turned around. "Break it off! The longer you lead her on, the worse it's going to get!" she answered.

_That's impossible! Is there another way to fix this mess?_ I said to myself. "But we're classmates and neighbors. That will be impossible." I replied. "Do you like Sugar more than Brittany?" she asked with a bit lower tone of voice. My eyes grew wide. It definitely startled me.

"No! I haven't done anything that I need to explain to Brittany!" I answered with all I had.

"Look, I know Brittany is an exhausting girlfriend but you can't just swap her for another girl just because you're tired of her," She stepped closer to me. "You knew what you were getting into when you started dating her, right?" she added and patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know that! Remembered what I said I want to marry her and die next to her. I really meant that!" I replied to Tina. "Oh please, if you die next to that girl you won't rest in peace!" she said and then hit my shoulder again.

"Tina, which side are you?" I cried and complained.

"Neither! I'm just on the side of truth and good!" Tina answered and left me alone. _Yeah right! How could she be in the side of good when she did nothing but make fun of me?_

I decided to follow what Tina said and break it off with Sugar after our classes. Even though I wasn't one hundred percent sure that she was in love with me I needed to do that, because I already had Brittany and I loved her. Tina was right - the longer I led her on, the more complicated it was going to be.

"Let's make a run so we won't miss the train." Sugar suggested late one night on our way to the station. I grabbed her tiny left arm intentionally to stop her.

"I have something to tell you." I said. She looked a little shocked and gloomy. Please don't give me that look. I said to myself._ This will be harder than I thought._ "Let's walk while we talk," I made an excuse so I wouldn't have to look at her. "Hear me out, if we missed the train, I'll pay and for the cab."

We started walking but I couldn't form a sentence to say to her. _Now what? Break it off? But how do you break up the friendship? This really is hard! Maybe I should do this some other time. Anyway, I should say something._

"Hey Sugar…" I turned around but immediately stopped. Her eyes were full of tears and she couldn't stop them from falling. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" I said to stop her from crying but it didn't help.

"No, this is my fault! I caused you trouble, I'm sorry!" She spoke up, voice thick with tears. "I get my hopes up and just went along with it, I'm sorry Artie." she said as she tried to wipe them away. "I promise, I won't get between you and your girlfriend, but," Her voice was trembling and I couldn't do anything, just listened to her as she poured out her heart to me.

"Please, just please don't say you're going to stop talking to me. We could still be friends!" With that, I couldn't control myself and hugged her. _Even though I was the one who caused her pain, I wanted to comfort her from the loneliness she felt._

I brought her back to my place and we filled it up with our feelings. _Although I knew bringing Sugar home with me and doing things with her would put my relationship with Brittany in crisis, I still couldn't stop myself. It wasn't just because of lust, it was our feelings towards each other, feelings that were growing bigger and bigger that night._


	18. Chapter 19

**a/n: This chapter is Brittany's POV. So this is it! The official break up of Bartie! I hope you I'll like it. I guess this is my way of saying that not all cheaters are cold-hearted. Some of them just felt in love but I'm not saying that cheating is a good thing. J**

**Oh yeah, some of Klaine fans might raise there eyebrow on one of the scenes in this chapter so I apologize in advance. I made Klaine's storyline a little complicated because I want to show how hard it is to be gay in Asia and there perspective in life. So please don't get mad at me if I made Blaine a gay prostitute.**

**Chapter 19: Intuition **

After few minutes of waiting, I got a call from Artie. He relayed a message that his professor had asked him for help so he wouldn't be able to come meet us. He also said that I should go home and we could just talk later. I didn't like the sound of that. Somehow, I felt as if there was something wrong about it. Like there was something that I needed to be worried about.

"That sucks!" Santana said after I told her about the call, rolling her eyes. "But since we're here, we should try some of the food." She put her arm around my shoulder and we started walking. "Let's not let your nerdy boyfriend ruin this day."

Blaine suggested that we just go to the school's cafeteria so we could reminisce about our high school days.

"Do you guys have plans after this?" I asked the two of them while we were eating.

"Why?" Santana who was sitting beside me responded, stopped eating, and raised an eyebrow.

Blaine who was sitting in front of me, replied. "I don't know, I might just crash at Quinn's. Why?"

"Can you guys stay with me? I want to wait for Artie." I asked them. _Tina said I needed to show him I cared._

"Why bother? Just call him and ask him to come to the apartment later." The Latina girl suggested. _Yeah, that's probably much better idea, but I don't know… I just need to wait for him._

I didn't want to answer her because I knew no matter what I said it would sound needy and clingy– something I really didn't want her to think about me. "So you're going to stay again at Quinn's?" I asked Blaine to deflect the question. Besides, I'd always wanted to ask him that.

"Yeah, I guess!" He answered while chewing his food.

"And you're just going to crash there? Aren't you getting tired of bothering her?" Santana asked coldly and started eating again.

"I don't always stay at Quinn's apartment. I'm still a guy, it's not appropriated to stay at a girl's every night." he answered calmly.

"So you've been going home." I tried, but he only shook his head.

It was Santana who finally demanded some answers. "So where have you been going?"

"Just some guys' pads," he answered with a smile on his face. Santana and I froze. "Well, if they have money." he added, still very calm about it, as if it was nothing. Our jaws both dropped. _Did he just say he's a gay prostitute?_

"Hey, it's not such a big deal; I'm gay! This is the only way I could have experience in love and sex without lying to myself. So I figured if I can get by like this, life and my wallet wouldn't be so sad. Blaine explained, leaning back. Santana and I were so shocked that we almost jumped from our seats. I couldn't believe Blaine could say that so calmly and cool. _Last time I checked, prostitution wasn't something you could talk about with a smile on your face._

The shock disappeared from Santana's face and she tried to shake it off. "No wonder you're a slack off at work." she mumbled. "Just try not to get a disease from it."

After our dinner, I decided to wait outside for Artie and begged Blaine and Santana to stay with me.

Suddenly Blaine's phone rang and it stole our attention. After what he'd told us, we couldn't help but think that the call might be one of his clients.

"Want me to come tonight? But I didn't bring my car." I leaned closer to Blaine and eavesdropped while Santana hit him lightly on the head. "Sure, but can you pay for the cab? Like I said, I didn't bring my car." He didn't pay attention to her and just grabbed his head. _Yeah, I think that's one of his clients._

After Blaine had left, Santana said that she wanted to go home too. "Well, I'm going. I want to be at work early tomorrow." She started walking towards the parking lot but I grabbed her arm with both hands.

"San, don't go! I'll get bored all alone here!"

"You're seriously going to wait for him?" She looked at me, seeming a little annoyed. "If you really want to wait for him then just call him and wait for him at the apartment."

"But that's not my plan," I responded without releasing her arm. "I want him to think that I already went home so when he sees me here, he'll be surprised and touched." I explained.

"Brittany!" she shouted and pulled her arm forcefully from my hands.

"You just don't get it!" I complained.

"No, I don't, and quite frankly, I don't want to understand it!" she answered vigorously. _She's mad at me!_

I didn't say anything after that and sat down on the ground. _She's right- if I really want to talk to Artie, I should just call him._ I know he would come to my place if I just asked him to. But I couldn't, because I knew waiting for him there would just kill me.

She sighed heavily but I still couldn't look at her. "If you want to wait for Artie because you love him then I'll stay with you." she finally agreed, and I was able to look up and give her a murky smile.

Of course, I loved Artie and that was the first reason why I wanted to wait for him, but lately our relationship had just felt blank. When I got his call earlier, it made me nervous. I didn't want Santana to think that I was a needy girlfriend, but I just didn't know what to do.

The night was getting deeper and colder but there was still no sight of Artie. I stayed on the ground because of the cold while Santana lit her cigarette. She didn't talk to me after that so there was a big silence between us and it was making me even more depressed.

"You must be tired, I'm sorry for always keeping you stuck with me." I broke the silence, but didn't look at her. Then suddenly she dropped something on my head. It was her jacket that she had been wearing. I quickly stood and tried to give it back. "No, its okay, I don't want you to catch a cold because of me."

"I'm fine! I'm not that cold anyway." Santana didn't let me return her jacket.

Wearing Santana's coat made me stop shivering. _It's very warm- like her. _I looked at Santana and couldn't help but to admire her. She was always there for me whenever I felt lost and lonely. She always made my pain disappear.

I could feel tears in my eyes but I stopped them from coming, looking up at the sky. I was happy that I forced her to stay with me because I really didn't know what would have happened if she hadn't been there.

It was almost ten in the evening when students finally started leaving. "Finally!" Santana said once she spotted them coming out of the school's gate. I turned to the gate and saw the girl from earlier, the girl who accidentally cut herself and unexpectedly cried. She was running, not that fast, though. She had a worried look on her face.

All of the sudden a guy pulled her back and hugged her.

It was quite dark so I didn't see his face right away. It felt like I was watching some romantic movie, so I curiously took few steps closer to them and extended my head forward so I could see the guy's face.

A cold breeze blew away the clouds that shielded the brightness of the moon. I was able to get a good look at the lovely couple making a scene, but then I noticed something.

_Is that Artie? Why is my boyfriend hugging another girl? Who's that other girl in Artie's life?_ I asked myself. I suddenly remembered what that girl said to me earlier. _"I'm so sorry!" _She had been apologizing to me. I didn't get any of this and it was making me confused but I couldn't look away. My body just froze there while my head tried to process what was going on.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Santana moved closer to them and asked my boyfriend. It startled them. The girl quickly pulled out of Artie's arms. "Who's this girl?" Santana glared at him while pointing at her.

Artie looked so stressed out. He took a deep breath. "This is Sugar, she's my girlfriend!" With that, the world shrunk around the four of us and started suffocating me little by little.

"What the fuck?" Santana blurted.

_That's not right, there's probably some mistake here. Artie isn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't do that to me. He couldn't! It's impossible._

"And here I thought you were just a big nerd, turns out you're also a big idiot!" Santana exclaimed and tried to punch Artie's face but Sugar caught her fist before it made landing.

"Sugar, let her punch me. This is my entire fault anyway. Don't butt in!" The guy wearing glasses pleaded.

"Let go of me! I won't be okay until I break that jerk's face." Santana tried, pulling, but Sugar wouldn't let go.

"Please don't hurt him." she begged. "If you really feel hitting someone, hit me instead." Tears kept rolling down her cheeks. "I was the one who fell in love with him. Even though I already knew he had a girlfriend I still pushed myself to him because my feelings were too strong." she explained. "I won't run anymore, so just hit me!"

Artie pulled her away. Both he and Santana were stunned. _She seems to love Artie so much_, I said to myself while my body was still frozen there. I was still in shock.

Santana's rage didn't fade. She really wanted to punch him but she retreated and came back to me. "Why aren't you doing anything?" she asked in a much lower voice, trying to control her temper. "He's your boyfriend, get him back!"

She was right. He was my boyfriend and I should get him back, but I just couldn't do that. My hand moved on its own and took Santana's. She was shocked, and the rage on her face turned to worry. "What's going?" she asked and I just shook my head. _I don't want him anymore._

My tears started to burst heavily and it couldn't stop. "I don't want to see his face anymore!" was the only thing that came from my mouth while tears continued to flood my cheeks.

Santana didn't say anything after that and just led me to her car so we could go home.

_It's over. I've lost my relationship._

On our way home, Santana didn't say a word and just let me cry my soul out in her car. I didn't know what might have happened if Santana wasn't there with me.

When we got to Santana's apartment, it felt like all my strength had fallen with my tears earlier. I was so drained and worn out so I lay down on her bed and tried to get a little rest, but every time I closed my eyes all the things that happened between me, Artie, and that girl named Sugar earlier kept repeating in my head.

Suddenly I felt a hand squeezing mine. It was Santana sitting next to me. "You okay?" She asked softly. I didn't respond and just gave her a smile.

Then she brought down her head really close to mine. I thought she was going to kiss me so I closed my eyes, but she didn't. Instead she went to my ear. She gulped and whispered. "I'm going make your pain go away…" I knew exactly what she meant by that and sent chills through my body.

She was so sweet and gentle that I didn't feel shy or silly about it. She started with my forehead and then moved from my cheek to my neck. "It's okay." I could feel her body tremble as her lips and tongue explored my body "It's okay." I whispered to calm her. She was nervous, which made her super cute.

The night was so cold that I thought it would kill me but Santana's warm body wrapped around mine and made me forget how cold and sad everything was.


	19. Chapter 20

**a/n: This chapter isn't that long but its nice because it has a lot of crying, LOL. Please dont forget to leave a comment. **

**Chapter 20: Too early at work**

The next day, I woke up to the sun's brightness hitting my face, but instead of opening my eyes, I took the pillow from underneath my head and covered my face, which only reminded me of everything that happened last night. It made lonely and depressed again. I felt like someone close to me had just died or someone just stole a million dollars from me. _It's horrible!_

So I decided to just stay there, never opening my eyes again and just laying there forever so no one could harm or break my heart anymore. That was my plan, but then I realized something. _I'm in Santana's room and bed, I can't stay here forever. Plus, I'm half naked if I stay here forever, I would probably freeze to death._

I opened my eyes, expecting to see Santana's sleeping face and maybe a little skin, but she wasn't there. I stood up and looked for her in the kitchen and bathroom but I'm the only one there.

"Where did she go? Did she already go to work?" I mumbled to myself.

After not seeing Santana, I decided to just go to work. Staying at my flat would just make me gloomy, though I would have liked to stay there and take some of Lord Tubbington's anti-depressants - but he hid them pretty well, I couldn't fine them anywhere.

"Am I dreaming, here?" Sam asked as I entered the bar.

"No! Why?" I asked curiously.

"Hey guys! Brittany's here!" he shouted to the back while still facing me. I stood there, confused and feeling a bit bizarre as Blaine and Rachel hurried over to see me. _I do something wrong or stupid? But I just got here. Why are they looking at me like that?_

I looked at my back to see if there's something on my back that was making weird expression on there faces but there wasn't anything there. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"Nothing, it's just…did you lose your watch?" Rachel replied. I looked at my wrist and saw that it was still there, so I held it up and showed her.

"Sorry, Britt, we're just a bit shocked to see you here so early." Blaine lit up a cigarette and finally gave answers.

_That's why they're acting so silly? It's because I'm early? Well, yeah, I don't normally go to work this early, but they don't need to react like that._

I rolled my eyes playfully and filled out my timecard. "Did something happen?" Sam asked, startling me. It made me remember the breakup again. Luckily, I wasn't facing them, so they didn't notice my reaction. I shook it off and answered.

"Nothing! Hey, is Santana here?" I asked to change the subject, but Sam just shook his head. _Bummer! Here I thought I would find her here! I want to thank her for taking care of me last night. _I frowned.

"Did you have a fight with Santana or Quinn?" Rachel asked and got my attention.

"What? Of course not!" I answered quickly.

"I doubt that would happen!" Blaine reacted with a smirk on his face. _Blaine's smirk was a little scary, although not in a weird way. It's like it's saying something, but I don't know what it is._

Suddenly, the door opened and caught our attention. At first I thought it was Santana but it was just Tina. "Thank goodness, you're still alive!" Tina exclaimed and hugged me. _Alive? Oh, I guess she already knew what happened._

We stepped outside so we could talk more privately. "I kept calling you again and again last night but weren't answering. I thought you did something bad to yourself." Tina explained, frowning. I didn't answer and just stared at the ground.

Well, I knew that she'd called last night, but Santana and I were kind of busy at that moment so I didn't pick it up – but of course I couldn't tell her that.

"Did Santana call you to check on me?" I asked._ Yeah, that's it! Santana must've called Tina early to check on me! So that's why she wasn't there when I woke up. She's worried about me! _

"No! I don't even think Santana knows me." Tina answered. That wasn't true. Tina had perfect attendance at our parties and she was always here. It's impossible that Santana doesn't know Tina. "A while ago, I got a phone call from Artie," she said and I swear everything that was okay with me flew away. "He's worried about you." she added. My eyes got watery again as the thought of his man-bangs, his dorky glasses, and his charming smile came to mind again.

"Worried? If he can't come here by himself then I don't need his pity!" Tears started to flood my cheeks.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have told you that." Tina responded. "But Britt, this is hard for Artie too." I didn't want to listen to her explanation or to Artie's side.

"Stop defending him." I mumbled as I wiped the tears from my face.

"I'm not defending him, I'm just saying…" Tina responded but before she could even finish her sentence I cut her off.

"Artie cheated on me! All this time he was playing with me." I snapped, raising my voice.

"All this time? Would you stop acting like you're the only victim here?" Tina quickly replied with a much higher voice.

It felt like scolding, so, like a little kid, I just cried out loud and didn't respond. Tina tried to calm down and shook her head with her eyes closed. She was getting irritated to me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," Tina sighed and said in a softer tone. "But Artie is my friend too; I can't just be on your side." _She's right! I can't just tell her to hate Artie because I'm pitiful and miserable._ "Yes, in this situation, Artie was really wrong for dating another girl behind your back," Tina clarified. "But don't act like you're all innocent, you know to yourself that you've made mistakes too."

_She's right, deep down I know what happened was my fault - but I can't just admit that._

"But Tina, I did try my best, I got my own place and I worked hard so I could be more independent for him." The tears on my face started to fade as the conversation continued.

"No, Britt, those things weren't for Artie, you did all of that for you. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but-" She stopped and sighed again. "Ever since you got here, all you think about is your stuff, your job, your friends, and yourself." I was stunned to hear that. Not because I was hurt, but because Tina was absolutely right.

"Relationship is about two human beings. If you can't think of the other person, the relationship won't work." she added, and I couldn't help but to agree.

_She's right!_ I should have been there for Artie. I should've cemented our relationship before fixing other relationships. I should've spent more time with him instead of having sweet lady kisses.

I felt like a big idiot. _This is my entire fault. I drove him away. I cheated because of me. _

Realizing that, my eyes flooded with tears again as my vision began to blur and my mind blank.

Last night my heart was aching badly because of a bad break up. Today, it's still aching but not because of the break up, it was aching because of the painful truth.


End file.
